Eye Scream
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Within the town of Monster Industries, everyone's special in their own type of nonhuman way. However, the most popular girls in school are the most special because they have a secret... that will make your eyes pop... right out of your head. Come join me for this wonderful Halloween story, guaranteed to make you scream.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, even though I'm cocky about the fact that I can publish anything I want except for the hiatus materials, I promise that this will be the last thing I publish until Halloween, cross my heart and turn to dust... well, maybe Anyway, seeing as it's Halloween month, I decided that I would let my cowriter (she helps me write all of my stories… ALL of them) do most of the writing and I would sit on the back burner. The first chapter is courtesy of me Angel/Makayla and the rest will be hers, Makayla A. And her sister Angelique as well._**

**_Makayla A. Hey guys! Guess this is my time to shine… hope I don't screw it up. Anyway, this is a horror suspense story so that we get more in practice with it. Unlike Blood Obsession and The Rebellion's Movement, this is an actual Alternate Universe fic. Hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Within the town of Monster Industries (*1), there was an abundance of exceptionally talented people. Actually, that's all there were was exceptionally talented people due to the large town being founded in order to help the gifted (people with traits not seen in normal human beings) control their powers and utilize them to help normal non-gifted human society. Monster Elementary School, Nosferatu Middle School and Youkai Academy (also known as Monster High (*2)) all work to teach their students (and their teachers as well) how to control their gifts and use them to further human advancement in the world or to simply help the current human society.

Within the walls of Youkai Academy, there were many mismatched teenagers thrown together and forced to work out their own problems with trying to fit in or stand out. Students were forbidden to show other students the full extent of their powers, lest it cause fights within the building, not that it stopped fights from breaking out, but this rule did reduce the number. Every day started out the same, played out the same and ended the same way. Like this:

Youkai Academy's doors opened at six in the morning and the first of the students there moved to their lockers easily. By seven in the morning, the buses had already begun to arrive, one in particular carrying a group of teenagers more interesting than most others at Youkai Academy. The bus stopped in front of the small forest in front of the school and the students were expected to walk through the forest to the school. Once there, depending on how early or late they were, they could either lounge in the halls or scramble for their classes.

Walking down the hall was Tsukune Aono, age sixteen, one of the richest kids in school. His family was said to own half the town and they lived in a large fancy mansion. He was currently crushing on one of the Akashiya twins, Omote, and his special power was outlined by his upbeat but somewhat ghoulish personality.

Moving through the hall, Tsukune nodded to his fellow classmates. As he was heading to his locker, he passed the three Shuzen sisters. Aqua and Kokoa seemed to be having another dispute that Kahlua was trying to resolve peacefully. Aqua Shuzen, age seventeen, was a shy girl from China and an excellent fighter. She was currently crushing on both Omote and Ura Akashiya. Her special power? She enjoyed the taste of blood and had extremely sharp teeth. She was commonly referred to as vampiric due to her love of licking her fingers after a bloody fight.

Kokoa Shuzen, the youngest of the sisters at age fifteen, was a rebellious tomboy. She was crushing on Ura Akashiya to the point of nearly being obsessed with her. Her special power was much the same as her sisters'; she enjoyed the taste of blood and had extremely sharp teeth. She was commonly called a vampire due to her love of battle and getting washed in blood each time she fights.

Kahlua Shuzen, easily the oldest, her age of eighteen showing easily due to her height, was considered shy and pure. She was a peacemaker, usually having to referee the disputes between her two younger sisters. She was majorly crushing on Miyabi Fujisaki. She was seen as a vampire because of her elegance and the unintended prideful way she held herself.

Dodging around the three sisters as Aqua and Kokoa leaped at each other's throats, Tsukune continued his way down the hall. There were several students making their way through the corridors or chatting in groups with their friends before school and Tsukune tried to get through without having to outright shove someone aside. Bumping into someone on his way through the throngs of students, Tsukune grunted and glanced up, spotting Saizo Komiya standing above him.

Saizo was sixteen-years-old just like Tsukune, but he was a rebel and number one lackey of the school's alpha male, Kuyou Oni. It was common knowledge that Saizo wanted all of the girls that were usually thronged around Tsukune (even the ones not fawning over him), which resulted in his jealous anger toward the ghoulish boy. His special power marked him to be related to Orcs due to his overly long tongue that could grow to lengths no one would have thought. He often used his tongue to molest the more vulnerable girls around the school. He had once tried on Omote Akashiya and had been met with a very angry Ura Akashiya kicking him across the lunchroom.

"Hey, Aono!" Saizo snarled, glaring down at the black-haired boy, the piercing in his lip twitching in agitation. "Watch where the hell you're going."

"My bad, Saizo." Tsukune apologized, trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. I didn't see you through all these people."

"Yeah?" Saizo snapped. "Want me to give ya a reason to get some new glasses?"

"Calm down, Saizo." A voice called. The crowds parted as Kuyou Oni and his girlfriend Keito Kumo made their way through the crowds. Tall, blonde-haired Kuyou was eighteen years old and the undisputed alpha male of Youkai Academy. He often felt threatened by Tsukune and his group, but he let them slide most times. His affinity for not only an element (fire) but also an animal (foxes) suggested that he was a distant relative of the demon Kitsune.

Keito was seventeen and the fifth most popular girl in school, much to her ire. She was right behind the Akashiya Twins, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendou and Mizore Shirayuki. She was usually followed, like right now, by three girls that seemed to swarm around her like bugs. Her special power was her tendency to use her eyes to hypnotize people that angered her (with the exception of the aforementioned five most popular girls in school and pretty much anyone else among Tsukune's large group of friends). It didn't help that her lackeys had an almost slave-like attachment to her, giving her the nickname "Spiderwoman (*3)" throughout the school.

"Aono said he didn't mean it." Kuyou went on, stopping in front of the pair. "Besides, he's got a point. Unless you're me, it's pretty hard to cut a crowd."

"You're forgetting that the Akashiya Twins can cut a crowd much better than you can, Kuyou." A calm voice snickered nearby. The quartet glanced over to Kiria Yoshi and Hokuto Kaneshiro standing not too far away. Both were sixteen and quite attractive looking. Kiria was very aloof and didn't take much of an interest in anything unless he himself deemed it interesting, usually with his own manipulative technique to make things play out the way he wished. Hokuto, though prideful, was still very friendly to his fellow classmates despite being adamant that he wasn't Tsukune's friend. Kiria's power was unknown, but Hokuto could transform parts of his body to enhance his strength and skill in battle.

"Excuse me?" Kuyou inquired, turning to the duo.

"You heard me." Kiria sighed, leaning against his boyfriend and Hokuto supporting him easily. "The Akashiya Twins don't cut a crowd, they part it. Everyone moves out of their way when it comes to them walking down the halls, especially when they're together.

Kuyou snarled angrily and made to retort, but another voice cut into the commotion. "You two aren't really going to fight again, are you?" The entire group turned to see Miyabi Fujisaki, Kiria's cousin, moving forward. Miyabi was eighteen years old, even more aloof than Kiria and, despite his high intelligence and cunning, was considered rebellious due to his lack of really caring what happened around him or the consequences of his actions. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a small crush on Kahlua Shuzen, causing him to invite her to join him and his friends whenever possible. Due to his aloof attitude toward eating humans, he too was seen as one of the vampires.

"Great, what do you want, Fujisaki?" Kuyou snarled, his eyes flicking between the black-haired boy and the golden-haired Kiria. It was common knowledge that Kuyou came in third to Miyabi and Kiria, but the only reason the fox-gifted boy was seen as the alpha male was because the two cousins didn't care much for being heads of the school.

"Nothing." Miyabi snorted. "I just was coming over to see whether or not you were going to fight Kiria… again."

"Come on, you know your cousin and I are alright with each other." Kuyou said, covering his nervousness well.

While the standoff was underway, Tsukune took that time to slip away, leaving the three to their fun. Continuing on his way to his locker, Tsukune glanced around the halls for any familiar faces. Passing Fang-Fang Huang, his sister Ling-Ling, his best friend Xia-Ling Miao and Xia-Ling's younger sister, Routier, Tsukune waved to them all as Ruby rushed up to speak with Routier.

Fang-Fang was sixteen like Tsukune, but he was constantly under abuse from the females of Tsukune's group. His main goal was that he simply wanted to be friends with Tsukune. His inhuman speed and swordsmanship made him a formidable opponent in battle and he possessed excellent marksmanship when it came to striking.

Ling-Ling was a year older than her brother at seventeen. She was often called "Zombie" not only because of her somewhat dead personality, but also because of her ability to withstand most injuries dealt her. She was very protective of her brother despite the many jokes she played on him and tried to get him on good terms with the rest of Tsukune's group, who seemed to have taken to her fairly well.

Xia-Ling Miao was the same age as Fang-Fang and his best friend. He was aloof and calm in comparison to Fang-Fang's more nervous and bouncy nature. He was very protective of his little sister, Routier and didn't like it if she was hurt in any way. His power was much the same as Fang-Fang's leading the two to spar quite often with each other in order to better themselves.

Ruby Tojo was a seventeen-year-old witch, studying magic with Yukari Sendou whenever the pair had free time together. She was very into BDSM to the point of constantly begging her love fixation (i.e. Tsukune) to order her around.

Routier Miao was fifteen years old and very childish. Despite her crush on Fang-Fang, she would be a much better fit with Ruby since she was very into dominance and Ruby was a submissive person. Her headband covered a pair of horns atop her head, alluding to her affinity of an animal of sorts (*4).

Not too far up ahead, were the two presidents of Tsukune's favorite club and the head of the karate club. Ginei Morioka, age seventeen, was lecherous, protective of his friends and in love with San Otonashi. He was also a friendly rival with Haiji Miyamoto, the two acting somewhat like brothers to each other. His power heightened during the full moon, making him comparable to a werewolf.

San Otonashi, age eighteen, was struck dumb, causing her to use sign language and her trademark notebook to communicate. She was definitely a peacemaker among the group of friends and widely friendly to most everyone. Likewise, she returned Gin's feelings and was simply waiting patiently for him to ask her on a date. Her power really was special on account that the only thing she could use her mouth for was to sing, which caused any intention she wished to befall the intended listener. She was commonly known as "Siren" around the school thanks to this ability.

Haiji Miyamoto, seventeen, was very passionate about karate and was known as a lolicon. His love interest was actually torn, hilariously enough, between crushing on San Otonashi, Yukari Sendou and Kokoa Shuzen. His karate attacks were accompanied by a gust of wind, helping his attacks hit. His ancestry showed the ancient Crow Tengus in his line.

"Hey Gin." Tsukune called to them. "Hey Haiji, what's up, San?"

San gave a wave and a thumbs-up while Gin patted Tsukune's back. "Newspaper Club meeting tomorrow after school." He told the slightly shorter boy.

"You got it." Tsukune agreed. "I'll be there."

Finally coming to his locker without getting into yet another fight with Saizo or Kuyou, Tsukune began opening it. He had just finished twirling his combination lock when suddenly, he found himself in marshmallow hell. He had been tackled by none other than Kurumu Kurono. The sixteen-year-old was very popular around the school because of her bust size and she just so happened to be crushing on Tsukune, bringing out her protective side. Her special power was to cast a love charm on anyone she wished simply by getting them to look into her eyes for a prolonged amount of time as she concentrated on the charm. This had garnered her the nickname "Busty Succubus (*5)" around the school.

"Tsukune!" she giggled, hugging him tightly. "Did you miss me last night? It must be scary, all alone in that big empty mansion without the warmth of my body to comfort you."

"Back off, Kurumu!" a childish voice shouted. Moving into the open, a witch's silhouette came into view before materializing into Yukari Sendou. A thirteen-year-old that had skipped quite a few grades, Yukari practiced witchcraft with older student Ruby Tojo, the pair being the only known witches in the entire school. Yukari was also attracted to Tsukune, but much preferred Omote Akashiya on most occasions. "Tsukune's mine!" the little witch snarled, waving her heart-shaped wand and sending a golden washbasin onto the blue-haired girl's head.

"Dream on!" Kurumu sneered, glaring down at the younger girl. "Tsukune would much rather have someone with a fine bust to help accentuate her curves than a flat-chested little kid."

"Yes, a fine bust like mine." A soft monotonous voice half-agreed. "Not one that is overdone and saggy like yours." The trio turned to see Mizore Shirayuki standing on the other side of the locker, holding a knife made from ice. Known as a "Snow Woman" around the school for her preference of the cold to the heat, the sixteen-year-old purple haired girl was very possessive of Tsukune to the point of almost stalking him. Her nickname was also backed up by the fact that she could manipulate ice, which was how she usually got Kurumu to back off from Tsukune for a bit.

The three girls encircled Tsukune in their arms and began tugging at different parts of him, their eyes trained on each other rather than the boy being separated to pieces between them.

"Morning Tsukune!" Everyone turned and froze. There, walking down the hall, were the hottest and most popular girls in school: The Akashiya Twins.

Omote Akashiya, age sixteen, strode calmly down the hallway with a slight bounce to her step. She was shy and intelligent and a peacemaker among the group of friends. She returned the feelings Tsukune Aono had for her, but she was too nervous to let him know for certain that she liked him. Just like the Shuzen sisters and Miyabi Fujisaki, she enjoyed the taste of blood and had extremely sharp (albeit smaller than the others') teeth, but she wasn't interested in drinking blood like her sister and the Shuzens, preferring to drink tomato juice and blood packets. Just like the others, she was commonly referred to as vampiric, due to her drinking blood.

Beside her strode her albino twin sister.

Ura Akashiya was bold and outgoing and very protective of her twin sister. She was always ready for a good fight, which she usually had with Aqua Shuzen. Her love interest was torn between Aqua and Kokoa Shuzen (*6). Her special power was the same as her sister's and she had the second sharpest set of teeth in the school, right behind Miyabi. She was different than Aqua Shuzen in the fact that she would prefer simply fighting over tasting someone's blood. Unlike the others, she was referred to as vampiric due to her pale skin and red eyes, notably being traits of classic vampires.

Coming to Tsukune's locker, the pair gave two different looks to the girls hanging from the ghoul boy. Omote's green eyes turned slightly downcast as she tried to figure out a way to dissolve the problem without bringing pain upon herself. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear nervously as she chewed her lip, hoping an answer would come to her soon. Ura, on the other hand, could have cared less about what Busty, Icy and Magical were doing with Ghoulish. She turned to her locker, which was to the right of Tsukune's and began retrieving the books needed for her classes that day, blowing a strand of silver hair from her face in the process.

Once her books were collected, she nudged her sister toward her own locker. Omote took the hint and moved to the left of Tsukune's locker where her own was located. Collecting her books as well, she said, "You had all better hurry or we're going to be late for Algebra. And you know how Miss Ririko gets."

That was enough to make them all scatter for their respective lockers, getting the supplies they needed and together they all made their way to class. School passed normally, everything exactly as it should be. The group attended their math class, Omote and Miss Ririko having their normal dispute over whether or not a problem was correctly answered until Ura stepped in and proved them both wrong as a means of diffusing the fight. Then it was off to English with Mr. Excellent. Omote and Ura both read back and forth to each other before Yukari and Ruby jumped in to join them, followed closely by Mizore and Kurumu with Tsukune and Ling-Ling being the last to join the reading and all of them reading in harmony with each other. After that came art with Miss Ishigami. She was slightly upset that Ura refused to model for her, but after Omote was nearly covered in clay when she modeled, Ishigami knew not to push.

During lunch, Omote glanced to Ura and gave the silver-haired girl a nod, passing the folder full of work to her sister. While Omote captivated the attention of the group, Ura snuck away to the copy machine, making two extra copies of the paperwork and slipping the copies into an unmarked folder. Returning to the lunchroom, she slipped both folders into the designated bookbags and went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

At the end of the day, the two girls went home and helped each other study, hearing the ever-constant whirring from their father's tools in the basement. The sisters helped each other finish up their homework before eating and heading up to their room, going to bed at their designated bed time. Before sliding into their separate beds, they each grasped the choker on the other's neck for a few seconds before letting go, a silent prayer.

Everything was as normal as it could be within the walls of Monster Industries. However, all of that was about to change with some news to come the very next day.

* * *

_*1: Monster Industries comes from the Season Capu2, episode 6 "School Trip and a Vampire"_

_*2: If I have to explain my mini-obsession with Monster High, I may have to hurt someone_

_*3: No reference whatsoever to Spiderman_

_*4: Frankly, I think she was a demon like Kuyou, just don't know what kind_

_*5: I think I made that a play off Buffy Summers_

_*6: There's an awful lot of polyamory…_

**_Alright! So, there you guys go. Any questions you know how to contact me. ;) ;) My job is now complete and I shall hand the reins over to Makayla A and Angelique!_**

**_Makayla A: I'm not so forgiving as Angel. Give me a review or I'll show up at you house with chainsaws and a flamethrower._**

**_-Receives a glare from Angel-_**

**_Alright, fine. PLEASE give me a review… or I'll simply pump poisonous gas into your house instead._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ah, another wonderful chapter on this day of October. Sadly, I don't own Rosario + Vampire, but this wondrous, wonderful story shall continue. Don't forget to try the spaghetti worms and beetle balls. Enjoy guys._**

* * *

"Come on, Omote!" Ura called impatiently. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Omote shouted back, grabbing the pouch she had been looking for and racing to accompany her sister. "I was looking for my pencil pouch. It wasn't where I left it."

"Mother put it somewhere different because she thought you would forget it." The silver-haired girl explained as they made their way out to the bus stop.

Omote pouted as they made it just in time to catch the bus. Climbing aboard, the twins separated; Ura moved to the left where Kokoa and Aqua Shuzen were waiting for her and Omote moved to the right where Tsukune was saving her a seat.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" the pinkette beamed.

"Morning, Omote. How are you?" Tsukune replied, giving her a smile.

"I was almost late because Mom moved my pencils."

"Well, I'm glad you're on time; Keito and Kurumu were about to start fighting over getting in the seat with me." Omote's eyes flashed slightly, but Tsukune paid no mind to it.

Across the aisle, Aqua had moved so that Ura could sit before sitting on the albino's other side. "How are you, Ura?" Kokoa asked, looking up at the junior with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, a bit tired."

"Oh? Why so?" Aqua inquired.

"Omote and I were up studying all night." Ura shrugged.

"You two have been doing that a lot lately." Aqua murmured, her brow creasing.

"We just want to maintain our grades." The silverette waved off the concerned gaze.

The bus continued on, arriving at the school forest the same as usual. Omote and Ura moved to their respective lockers and waited for the others before going to class. During Algebra III, Tsukune had his friend Kubisaku Nagai cause a commotion with Miss Ririko as a diversion. While that was going on, he moved from his usual seat, switching places with his friend Kozo Kasahara. While he was in this new seat, he was surrounded by the majority of his friends. Passing specific notes to each person, he and Bozaburo Taira switched places so that the ghoul boy could pass out the rest of the notes. Once they were all passed out, the ghoul boy moved back to his original seat and he made a gesture to Kubisaku while the teacher was checking the problem once more. The long-necked boy nodded and when Miss Ririko turned back, he nodded docilely.

Omote and Ura noticed all of this and the pair shared a glance, shaking their heads at the nonsense of their friend. When the bell rang for the end of class, the students dispersed, reading the notes Tsukune had given them. The twins split up at that; Ura already had her books for English and Omote headed to her locker to get her own.

Opening her locker, the pinkette tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she heard someone coming closer.

"Hey Omote?" Tsukune asked, walking over to the pinkette's locker. "I've been inviting everyone to the party at my place and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming?"

Omote ducked her head with a slight brush painting her cheeks. "I'd love to go, Tsukune. May I invite Ura as well?"

"Of course!" Tsukune grinned. "It wouldn't be a party without your sister."

"Thanks." Omote beamed. "So, what kind of-?"

Just then, Keito appeared with her lackeys behind her, a malicious grin splitting her face. "Hey, Tsukune." Keito purred, moving in front of Omote as the three bug-like girls kept Omote from intervening.

"Um, hi, Keito." Tsukune said, a bit uncomfortable as the spider-like girl moved closer. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, I was just walking by and happened to hear about your little party. I was just wondering if I was invited."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, it's just supposed to be friends-."

"Am I not your friend?" Keito inquired, feigning innocence.

"Um..."

"There a problem?" A voice asked behind Tsukune.

"Hi, Kuyou." Keito chirped, hugging her boyfriend. "Tsukune was just inviting me to a party at his house. Do you want to come?"

Kuyou sniffed in contempt. "No thanks. I'd like to retain my popularity."

Tsukune gulped as Kuyou eyed him. "Hey, don't let anything happen to my girlfriend, got it?"

"Y-yes Kuyou." Tsukune replied. Kuyou nodded and turned, taking a smirking Keito with him.

Omote's eyes narrowed as they followed the spider-like girl and she felt a rush of rage fill her chest. Tsukune turned back to the pinkette to see her glaring after the pair.

"Omote?" he asked tentatively.

"Sorry, Tsukune." The girl said, quickly shutting her locker and turning away. "I have to go. Ura and I need to take care of something important."

As Omote hurried away, the rich boy wondered what had just happened. _Is she going to be alright? Maybe she's sick._

Coming to the English classroom, Omote glanced to her sister. Ura's head snapped up, sensing her sister nearby. Red eyes rose to meet green and the silver-haired girl quickly stood from her seat, the two sisters racing away. Kokoa and Aqua stared after them in shock, confusion written in their eyes.

"Geeze, what's wrong with those two?" Kurumu inquired.

"Don't know." Gin replied with a shrug. "Omote showed up, Ura looked up, they both disappeared."

"I hope they're okay." Yukari murmured. "Omote looked kind of sick."

"Hey, if she's coming down with something then maybe she won't be able to make Tsukune's party." Mizore mused.

_Meanwhile in the nearest girl's restroom…_

"Calm down!" Ura snarled, holding her sister by the shoulders.

"It just makes me so angry!" Omote whimpered, her eyes still narrowed and her lips still pulled into a snarl. "She's always trying to weasel her way closer to him even though she already has a boyfriend."

"You need to control your anger, Omote. Don't let it control you. If it does, you'll let it out."

The pinkette took a deep breath, closing her eyes to try centering herself. "Okay, I'm better."

"You're certain?"

"Yes." Ura nodded and guided her sister out of the restroom, leading her back to the English classroom.

"Ah, there's my two superstars." Mr. Excellent grinned, pointing to the girls.

"Sorry." Ura said smoothly. "Omote wasn't feeling well."

"Ooh, maybe we should rest that voice of yours then, Omote." Mr. Excellent said, casting the girl a concerned glance. The pinkette didn't argue, nodding her head and opening her book silently. Omote barely made a sound throughout the rest of the day, preferring to stay quiet and concentrate on her breathing to keep the impending outburst at bay.

Tsukune and Yukari worried over her, but Ura assured them that she would be fine with a bit of rest. On the way home, the bus buzzed with news of Tsukune's party. Everyone that was invited gushed over what kind of party it would be and what they were going to wear.

At last, the twins arrived at their destination and began their walk home.

"Aono's having another party then, huh?" Ura huffed, expressing the distaste that she didn't show on the bus.

"Yes. It's a weekend party as far as I could tell. From Friday when we all arrive to Sunday afternoon when we all leave."

"Wonderful. And I assume you'll want me to attend?"

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun without my sister."

Ura gave her a raised eyebrow, pausing to cock her hip. "Really?"

"Tsukune said so when I asked to invite you." Omote told her soothingly as they approached their home.

"Hmph." Ura rolled her eyes, moving her hair behind her ear to unlock the front door. "I suppose since you're so keen on going, I should accompany you. It wouldn't do for something to happen to you."

Omote turned to the basement where the tools were still whirring and grinding. "Do you think we should tell-?"

"No." Ura's eyes narrowed.

"But if we don't-."

"Tell Mother. She'll cope with it."

"You know it's better if it comes directly from one of us."

Ura groaned and nodded. "Fine! Go on, but don't get close to any of father's tools."

"Understood." Omote beamed, bouncing down the stairs. Glancing around, she spotted just who she was looking for. "We're heading to Tsukune's this weekend for a party. We're going to be gone for Friday and Saturday and we'll be back Sunday afternoon. Will you be alright until then?" The tools stopped and she received a nod in response. "Great! I'll make sure to bring back pictures and tell you all about it!"

As the pinkette disappeared back up the stairs, the tools began whirring once more, but the figure wasn't really focused on that. Glancing over to the rest of the shadows, a fanged smile appeared. Over across the room, in a corner hidden away from the two girls upstairs, were printouts of maps and diagrams of the Aono Manor.

_This is going to be an interesting weekend. I hope they don't mind if _I_ attend._

* * *

**_Ah, such a wonderful way to end a chapter on this beautiful October day. And the updates will simply become faster and faster until the big finale on Halloween night (eight P.M. Pacific Time). Until then, have fun and don't forget to try the rat brains and gummy words._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hm… back again. I told you they would be coming faster all the way until the time for the "Grand Reveal" (insert sarcasm). Anyway, I do have a vexing problem. My three anonymous reviewers. I'm more focused on my second and third anonymous reviewers though. Both of you confused me. _**

**_The first one… well, they don't matter. I overlook them for four reasons, but I'll only give two: 1. They insulted me. 2. They mentioned other authors in the review, something I don't particularly tolerate. Ergo… they don't exist in my eyes (a statement made even more potent by the fact that I can delete anonymous reviews whenever I want)._**

**_However, the second person said that they disliked me calling Tsukune a ghoul or ghoulish… One question: What the hell else am I supposed to call him? In the manga, that's what he is, a ghoul. He's not human anymore (the words of Touhou Fuhai). He's not a vampire (he's too dead to be). He's a ghoul. Horace Pinker confused me by saying that I had OCs. OC, meaning other characters, are characters usually made up by the author, aren't they? I don't use any characters that aren't already in the manga and the story wouldn't quite be complete without all of them._**

**_Hm, maybe I should go a bit easier on the insults… nah, this is WAY better than what I initially wanted to say, after all… I'm only polite to you until you piss me off (hence my more civilized speech towards Horace Pinker than Guest or Reallyjuststop). So with that said… read on and please... enjoy._**

* * *

"You got your bag ready?" Ura inquired of her sister, seeing the pinkette carrying a small overnight bag down the stairs.

"I've got all of my things I need." Omote affirmed, lifting her bag.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Shampoo?"

"Check."

"Mr. Hugo?"

"Check!"

Ura nodded, her list complete. "Let's go then. The car to pick us up will be here at any moment."

As if on cue, a horn blew outside and the red-eyed girl turned to glance back. Omote giggled and moved forward. "Ready?"

Ura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Might as well. I just hope something interesting actually happens at this party. It would bite for something not to."

Omote simply shook her head and guided her sister out to the car awaiting them. The driver put their bags in the trunk as the girls climbed into the backseat. As the car drove off, the whirring noises in the basement stopped. There was the sound of footsteps on stairs before the handle to the basement door began jiggling. Slowly, the door opened and a pair of red eyes shone from the black shadows.

Omote looked out the window at the large, iron gate surrounding the Aono Estate. It was completely black with roses sculpted into it along vine-like patterns. Entering the estate, the girls found themselves surrounded on all sides by trees. "There's a forest surrounding their house?" Ura murmured, looking at the tall green plants curiously.

"Maybe it's to confuse burglars and assassins." Omote suggested. "So that it's harder to get to the manor at night?"

"Maybe." Ura replied with a shrug, still gazing up at the treetops.

They traveled through the trees in silence. When they broke free of the treeline, Omote gasped at the beautiful mansion before her. Decorated in hues of blue gold and green, the house was just as grand as Tsukune had always described to her. Seven floors, countless windows and a garden that seemed to stretch on to the horizon. The car wound its way up the path to the house and joined a line of other cars coming from different directions. All of the cars stopped in front of two large mahogany doors where Tsukune was waiting for his guests.

The twins stepped from their vehicle, glancing around to see who all could make it. The Shuzen girls grinned at them all while Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby moved toward Tsukune, Yukari making a beeline for Omote instead. Hokuto stepped from a car with Keito as Fang-Fang, Xia-Ling and Routier climbed from another one. Last to arrive were San, Gin and Haiji, the latter two carrying the former's bags.

"Nice place ya got here, Tsukune." Gin whistled, staring up at the mansion in appreciation. "Bet you can see the moon real nice with windows that huge."

"How romantic." Omote murmured softly, also gazing at the windows. Ura shot her sister a glance before shaking her head. Grabbing both their bags, she carried them inside as Yukari tugged the pinkette inside.

"This is the main entrance hall where most of the action happens during the day." Tsukune called to them all, gesturing to the large open space they all stepped into. Just like the outside, this was decorated in blues and golds, statues of lions and panthers lining the walls between large canvas oil paintings.

"Who are these people on the walls?" Fang-Fang inquired, examining one painting of a beautiful young woman and a baby.

"They're supposedly my ancestors, according to my dad." Tsukune replied dismissively. "All of your bedrooms are on the second and third floors. Girls share a room, boys share a room and couples share a room." Gin moved closer to San and Tsukune revised that last part. "OFFICIAL couples, Gin."

"So then, who's with who?" Hokuto wondered aloud.

"The Twins have their own room as do the Shuzens, Kurumu and Mizore are paired together, Ruby and Yukari are paired together, San and Routier, Haiji and Gin, Fang-Fang and Xia-Ling. Keito and Hokuto both specifically requested their own rooms, not being very friendly with anyone else in the group." Everyone's eyes flicked to the pair before going back to their host.

"Go ahead and explore for a while." Tsukune grinned at them all, motioning for them to ascend the large staircase in front of them. The teens all split up, searching the second and third floors for their rooms. To the delight of Yukari, Aqua and Kokoa, Omote and Ura's room was right between the one designated for the Shuzens and the witches.

Omote and Ura paid no mind to this little fact and instead gazed at their room instead. The room was elegant yet simple. It was painted the color of sunset with small birds decorating the walls here or there. Two large queen-sized beds sat on either side of an ornate beside table hosting a cat-shaped lamp and a box of tissues. Two wardrobes adorned either side of the room and there was an ajoined bathroom with a large bath and shower.

"Not bad at all." Ura chuckled, looking around appreciatively.

"Yeah!" Omote agreed, tossing her bag onto the bed closest to the door. Ura made no argument and placed her bag down on the bed furthest from the door. "Wanna go explore?" Omote inquired, her large green eyes wide and excited.

"I see no reason why not." Ura shrugged, rubbing her choker calmly. The two set out to make their way around the floor, memorizing important landmarks that stuck out just in case they got lost within the manor.

"This place is insanely bright for such a supposedly old manor." Ura sniffed, her eyes squinted slightly against the brightness of the lights.

"I think his family renovated it a few years ago so that it passed inspectors' health tests." Omote told her.

"Still, it would be nice for the lights to at least be dimmed." the silverette huffed. "Especially since it's going to be getting dark soon."

"Well, I think it's nice." Omote shrugged, glancing at a large window.

Ura was about to reply when a pair of hands closed around her mouth and another looped around her waist. The albino was whisked through the air, landing in a dark room.

"What's going on?" she hissed, jumping to her feet and looking around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"This is a very big house." A voice told her as Kokoa and Aqua stepped from the shadows. "So many different rooms to choose from." Aqua went on.

"What are you talking about?" Ura asked impatiently.

Both Shuzen sisters moved forward, pressing their bodies flush against hers. "We're talking about you, us and one room for each night we're here." Kokoa breathed.

Out in the hall, Omote looked around and wondered where her sister could have gone off to. "She wouldn't just leave without telling me where she was going." The green-eyed girl murmured softly, walking down the hallway.

Just then, a hand flashed out and snatched her arm, yanking her into an empty room. Finding herself pressed against the wall, the pinkette looked up to see Yukari's excited eyes staring up at her.

"Yukari?" Omote squeaked. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

"We're in one of the rooms off the hall you were just walking in." Yukari giggled, her fingers drawing circles on Omote's love hollow. "As for what I'm doing… well, I plan on marking my territory so that Tsukune knows you're mine."

"Yours?" the older girl bristled in indignation at being almost compared to an object.

"That's right." The witch breathed, leaning up closer to the vampire's face. Omote's eyes widened as the youthful face came closer, but before Yukari could do anything, she was yanked away. Green eyes lifted to red and Omote sank in relief. Behind Ura, she could see Aqua and Kokoa, both with angry red marks on their cheeks.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned for her friends.

"I had to put them in their places." Ura sighed. "While I'm here with you, I can't let my concentration slip for even a moment. God knows how prone to getting into trouble you are."

"Me?" Omote huffed. "I'm not the one that let Earl Grey eat Mom's favorite apron when he was a puppy."

"I only turned my back on him for a sec-. Never mind. Anyway, I won't let lust distract me from my sister's well-being. So we worked out an agreement together."

"An agreement?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go settle into our room while these three converse among themselves about what they did wrong and how they can fix it."

"We're not five, you know!" Kokoa grumbled.

"Yet, you have the mind capacity of one if you and your sister thought that ambushing me would be a good way to get me to comply with your needs." Ura shook her head in amusement.

"You mean _our_ needs." Aqua winked at her and Ura turned away, hiding a blush as she hurried Omote from the room. The pinkette would never understand just how her sister could have come to crush on someone as bloodthirsty as Aqua, but she decided not to push since her crush was technically considered dead.

Keito moved through the house, checking all of the names on the doors and wondering where Tsukune's room was located. "Kuyou's not here, which means that I can put my plan of stealing Tsukune's heart into action." She whispered to herself, bug-like eyes surveying the area. "Once he's fallen helplessly in love with me, there will be nothing stopping me from surpassing even the Akashiya Twins in popularity."

The violet-haired girl turned down a new hallway and continued her exploration, searching for any sign that one of the rooms belonged to her new target. Keito felt a hand cover her mouth as she was pulled into an empty room. Turning in fright, she sank in relief when she saw golden brown locks come into view. "Kuyou!" she hissed angrily.

"What? I thought it would be nice to surprise you." The fox-like boy grinned down at his girlfriend.

"You didn't surprise me, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Keito slapped his arm, crossing her own right afterward.

"Sorry." Kuyou chuckled, ducking his head to press a soft kiss to the lush lips before him.

"So what are you doing here?" the purple-haired girl inquired, hugging her boyfriend close.

"I wanted to see you before the manor shuts itself down."

"Shuts down?" Keito wondered.

"Yeah, every night, the manor's security system closes off every possible exit and entrance from eight at night until someone on the staff team unlocks it in the morning. Aono's parents are super-paranoid."

"Where did you hear all this?" Keito asked curiously.

"Miyabi used to work as one of their gardeners, but quit cause he found them too gushy and overbearing of his work."

"Ugh, that's rough." The spider girl began fiddling with the buttons on Kuyou's shirt, popping the top one free and working her way to the next. "So, since there's still a bit of time before eight…"

Kuyou chuckled at the girl's antics, lighting his whole body aflame to get rid of his clothing and hers. Keito gasped as her outfit went to ash and she glared at her boyfriend sternly.

"What have I told you about that?" she huffed, pressing her body to his and leading him to the bed.

"Not to do it cause then I'll have to walk around naked." Kuyou shrugged. "But I have an extra set of clothes, don't worry."

"Why would you bring an extra set?" Keito groaned, lowering her lips to the tanned neck in front of her, lavishing it with kisses.

"I've got something I need to do a little later tonight. Don't worry about it."

Keito nodded, letting Kuyou push her down onto the bed. "If you say so, Firefox." She purred.

Deep within the shadows of the room, two red eyes narrowed in outrage and a fanged snarl glinted in the faint lighting. The figure the snarl belonged to turned on their heel and strode deeper into the shadows. Neither Keito nor Kuyou noticed the faint glimmer of silver as the person disappeared.

**…**

"Dinner's in twenty minutes." Tsukune was telling the group a little later as he showed them all to the sitting room where they could relax. "The entertainment room is right across from here. It's stocked with video games, board games and books in case any of my parents' visitors have kids."

"Sweet!" Gin and Haiji exchanged high fives as Yukari and Ruby discussed the possibility of spellbooks being within the library.

"Alright, I've gotta go check out dinner preparations. I'll see you guys-."

Suddenly, three large slimy creatures appeared from behind the corner, moving steadily toward the group. They had horns poking up from their arms and legs, their mouths were covered over in slime and their large red eyes glowed ominously as they made their way toward the crowd of teenagers.

Omote, Yukari, Kurumu, Kokoa, Kahlua, Fang-Fang, Routier screamed in terror. Omote clutched at Ura, Yukari hid behind Ruby, Kurumu buried her head in Mizore's shoulder, Gin and Haiji stood protectively in front of San, Aqua held Kokoa close as Kahlua moved protectively in front of them both and Xia-Ling and Fang-Fang pushed Routier behind them. All but Ura neglected to notice that Hokuto and Keito didn't bat an eye. The red-eyed girl cocked her head at them as the creatures moved forward.

The sounds coming from the creatures definitely weren't comprehensible as any language any of the teens knew and this caused slightly more panic; a language barrier with the creatures meant that fi they were there to kill, there was no way to stop them except to fight. Tsukune stood in front of the others, his jaw set in determination, ready to unleash a bit of his strength on the monsters if he needed to.

The albino noticed the boy's defensive stance and sighed, realizing that she had to diffuse the situation before Aono did something that could potentially get himself hurt. She knew that ghoul power came with a price, just like the vampire powers she and Omote possessed did. Stepping ahead of Tsukune, Ura shook her head in disgust and strode over to the three slimy… things. Raising her hand in quick succession, she tore off the heads of the monsters.

* * *

**_My reviewers are having a "who's better" argument over authors… oh well. Everyone has their own opinion of authors, so I'll let it continue. Send me a review, I don't even mind if it's another flame! ;-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Now they should be up every hour (except between the hours of US Eastern 01:00 and 04:00 cause that's when I sleep). Enjoy the chapter, yeah?_**

* * *

The entire group gasped in shock at what Ura had just done, but then they realized that the monsters were still sporting heads, albeit smaller than the initial ones. Tsukune groaned as Kuyou, Miyabi and Kiria appeared, laughing boisterously as the group calmed down. Ura and Gin both scoffed at the pair and crossed their arms, Ura cocking her hip as Omote moved closer to her.

"Geeze, you guys are so immature." Ura told them, rolling her eyes as Omote slowed her breathing.

"Hey, it was funny!" Kuyou snickered, moving closer and throwing his arm around Keito's shoulders. "Seeing you guys scream like little girls is hilarious."

"I agree." Kiria chortled.

"Besides," Miyabi went on. "Maybe we wanted to join the party."

"Really?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"No!" Kuyou snorted, the trio breaking out into laughter once more.

"Hey, where's Saizo?" Kiria inquired glancing around.

"Probably chickened out." Kuyou grinned. "Come on, let's go get our clothes."

The entire group followed the trio to a room not far down the hall. Opening the door, Kuyou's smile fell and he gave a shout of horror. Moving to the door, Miyabi, Kiria and Tsukune all gave an identical shout.

Against the opposite wall stood Saizo, stark naked. His mouth hung open with blood dripping from the large cavern. His eye sockets were empty, the blood dripping from them slowly and falling into his obviously broken jaw. The large puddle of blood on the floor was due, most likely, to the fact that Saizo's chest had been skinned, the flaps being held open by his own hands, his heart and lungs clearly visible. Behind him, they could see something long and bright pink hanging from the apex of his legs. Ura quickly covered Omote's eyes as Ruby did the same with Yukari.

"Is he…?" Fang-Fang stared wide-eyed at the corpse, unable to finish the question.

"W-what's going on?" Kurumu demanded fearfully. "How did this happen?"

"Who cares, we need to call the police." Mizore turned to Tsukune to see the ghoul boy already racing for a phone in the hallway. Dialing the number, he waited for someone to pick up.

Across town, the police station was full of the sound of ringing, officers answering the phone as quickly as the receptionists and secretaries. The chief of police answered the phone and Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, is this the police station?"

_"Who is this?" _

"Tsukune Aono, sir."

_"Yes, what's the problem?" _

"Our friend... he was murdered."

_"Can you explain what happened?"_

"He… his tongue has been ripped out and… and his chest was skinned… and his eyes are gone."

_"Alright then, I presume this is at your house?" _

"Yes sir."

_"Good. We'll get a location and I'll send the first free unit over. Stay put and stay close to anyone that's with you, understood?" _

"Y-yes sir."

_"It's not likely the murderer is still there, but I want all of you to carry a weapon." _

"Understood."

_"Good, we'll be there as soon as is possible, Mr. Aono."_ The line went dead and Tsukune turned to the others. Keito was clutching Kuyou and Omote and Ura were huddled together with the Shuzens, Kurumu and Mizore. Kiria, Hokuto, Ginei, Haiji, Fang-Fang and Xia-Ling had made a protective circle around Routier, San, Ruby and Yukari.

"The officer said that it's likely the murderer is still here." he told them, his voice shaking slightly. "And that we should stay together and carry weapons just in case."

As soon as he said that, almost everyone took out their own forms of a weapon; Kurumu's nails grew several inches, Mizore formed several ice knives, Yukari took out some iron tarot cards, Ruby had a few feather-shaped knives, Kuyou formed a fireball, Aqua moved into a fighting stance, Kokoa hefted a morning star that her ever-present pet bat turned into, Gin partially transformed into a wolf, San closed her notebook and lowered her hands, Haiji got his fists ready, Keito spat silky thread from her mouth in the form of a rope, Hokuto transformed his arm into a strange-looking weapon, Kiria's arm elongated into a strange-looking sword, Kahlua's arm transformed into several bat wings, Xia-Ling and Fang-Fang took out their separate swords, Routier pulled out a miniature chainsaw and Miyabi grew several long tentacles from underneath of his overcoat.

Tsukune noticed that Omote and Ura simply moved closer together, neither having a weapon of their own. Not liking the thought of Omote being defenseless, Tsukune ripped off one of his sharp blade-like appendages on his arm and handed it to the pink-haired girl. "Here, this should suffice."

Omote glanced at it fearfully before handing it to Ura with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Tsukune, but I don't use weapons."

"She leaves that to me." Ura said dismissively, hefting the blade-like appendage in her hand and eyeing Tsukune sternly.

Tsukune took a step back as he saw something flash within the red eyes staring at him, but shook it off. "Alright, we should probably be heading to the kitchen for dinner. I'll have the cook make something light just in case."

"Tsukune, where is your bathroom?" Kuyou asked.

"Actually, it's down the hall we're going near." Tsukune told him. "I'll point it out to you when we pass it."

"Thanks."

The group followed Tsukune through the hallways, looking around every corner in case the murderer was still within the building. Heading down the long hallway, Tsukune glanced back at Kuyou. "Bathroom's right there."

"Be careful." Keito told him.

"Hm, you know I'll burn someone to a crisp before they ever touch me." Kuyou pecked her lips before breaking from the rest of the group, heading in the direction Tsukune had pointed out to him. The rest of the group continued on after their host, arriving in a large banquet hall decorated in red. Several small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their candles providing the light for the meal, much to Ura's relief. The long table was already adorned with heaping platters of steaming vegetables, pastries and fruits.

"Hey Cook!" Tsukune called. "Where's the meat?"

"I'm not certain." Cook shrugged. "I have a new volunteer working on the meat right now so it should be out soon. In the meantime, feel free to sample the rest of the food."

The teens all dug into the delicacies along the table with vigor, feeling their stomachs rumble as they did so. The fruits were attacked first as were the pastries and Tsukune engaged Omote in conversation before Kurumu and Ruby moved over to his sides, pushing Omote closer to Ura. The pinkette noticed that her sister was sitting a little further away from the others and decided to keep her company.

**...**

Kuyou exited the bathroom and spotted someone walking along the hallway nearby. Following the person, he saw a flash of silver and grinned. Moving quickly to catch up, he trailed the figure into something that looked like a dungeon. There were several white-clad people in the room so Kuyou assumed that it was the kitchen. Glancing around, he saw the figure kneeling near one of the large ovens and he moved over to stand beside them.

"Funny seeing you without-." Before he could finish, the figure leaped up, knife in hand and moved closer. Kuyou took a step back, feeling the heat of the fire in the oven beginning to grow in temperature.

"You may want to rethink this." he sneered, a fireball appearing in his hand. The figure stared at him blankly before grabbing a nearby pitcher of water and dumping it over his head. Steam rose from the fox-boy's body and he took another step back as the person advanced, grabbing an apple as they did so.

"Going to snack while you're killing me?" Kuyou snickered despite his sticky situation. The figure shook their head and pointed to him. Kuyou raised an eyebrow before he realized what the person meant. His eyes widened as the red eyes drew closer.

**...**

Omote reached for a brownie, but gave a soft cry when Ura slapped her hand. "Don't even think about getting chocolate." The silver-haired girl said. "I want to get some sleep tonight. Try the rolled up fruit things instead." The pinkette nodded and grabbed a long piece of reddish fruit treats.

Minutes passed and the meat was still not brought out. In order to preserve their appetites, the teenagers began talking more than eating, Aqua and Kokoa getting into an argument over whether or not chocolate was better than gummy worms.

"Cook?" Tsukune glanced at the snake-like woman.

"Allow me to go check what is taking so long." Cook excused herself, her reptilian eyes surveying the kitchen. Glancing at the oven, she noticed that there was something cooking inside. Pulling it out, she passed it off to someone passing through the shadows nearby.

"You! Have this cut open, chopped up and put on a platter. Those teenagers want some meat to chew on." The figure nodded, red eyes narrowed at the large hunk of meat. Cook watched the figure calmly and noticed that they looked vaguely familiar. When the figure was finished dissecting and preparing the platter, Cook thrust the platter to a passing serving boy.

"The meat has arrived!" Cook called to the teens as the serving boy followed her out and brought out a large plate filled with assorted cooked meats. "Careful, not all of the body parts have been emptied. Eat at your own risk.

The group happily dug into the meat presented to them, Kokoa and Aqua fighting over a particularly large fleshy piece. Keito stabbed at a very round piece and a whitish yellow liquid spilled from inside, running along the plate. The spider-girl cocked her head and licked at the liquid, being instantly reminded of Kuyou during their time alone earlier. Omote grabbed the heart and Ura speared the liver. The two girls glanced at each other in distaste and switched, chewing happily at their trade.

"Hey Cook?" Tsukune called, picking at something resembling a stomach. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Cook shrugged. "I just found it in the oven. But we'll know when the head comes out. Here it comes now!"

They all paused as the head was presented on a platter and laid before them. There was a pregnant silence as they all looked at their food. All at once, Keito screamed, dropping the very round piece she had been chewing, Aqua and Kokoa stared at the now vaguely familiar flesh they had been fighting over and Fang-Fang stopped Xia-Ling from choking on one particular kidney piece. On the platter before them was Kuyou's head, scorched and burned, but still recognizable. His mouth was holding a caramelized apple and his eyes had been gouged from their sockets much the same as Saizo's. Tsukune leaped to his feet as most everyone hid behind him.

Cook called for one of the servants to contact the police as quickly as possible. As the servant rushed off, the teenagers tried to control themselves and calm down. "What's going on here?" Miyabi demanded of Tsukune, lifting the boy off his feet. "What are you getting at, Aono?"

"I don't know what's happening either!" Tsukune choked out, glaring at the dark-haired man.

"Stop!" Kurumu shouted, slamming her shoulder into Miyabi's chest and making him let go of the younger boy. "We have to get out of here; it's obvious the murderer is still here and has no intention of stopping."

"I agree." Ura nodded, looking for any means of escape.

"Let's go." Tsukune said. "Before the house shuts down."

"What do you mean, shuts down?" Kokoa asked as they all raced for the nearest door.

"I mean, as soon as eight o'clock hits, the house shuts itself down and closes all exits and entrances."

"Then let's get the hell outta here!" Ruby shrieked, running for the door. Following her lead, the rest of the teens rushed for the exit that was just within reach. Just as they were about to get to the door, Ruby, Kiria and Xia-Ling all tripped over a small rope set up near the door, causing everyone else to bump into them as well. Before their eyes, the house began shutting down, closing all of the doors, slamming bars down over the windows and closing the basement exit.

All of the teens watched in horror as the door before their eyes had a large metal slab close against it, shutting them off from the outside.

"Oh shit." Mizore stated, voicing what was all on their minds.

"How the hell are we supposed to survive now?" Miyabi asked hollowly.

"We need to stay together." Tsukune told them all, hefting another blade-like appendage from his arm.

"Are you insane?" Keito demanded, moving close to him as her eyes shone in anger. "Someone's killing people _inside your house_ and all you can say is for us to stay together? He killed my boyfriend!"

"Whoa, how do you know it's a he?" Kurumu asked, pulling the purple-haired girl away from Tsukune.

"Well, unless you have any proof it's a girl I'm calling it a guy. After all, no girl could take out Kuyou!"

Tsukune watched as Omote and Ura shared a glance and wondered what was going on between the two sisters. Ura stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Maybe we should stick together as Tsukune said." She agreed. "We'll be more likely to take out the murderer if we're in a larger group."

"Oh what would you know about sticking together, Ghost?" Keito snapped. "You probably wouldn't even see the knife coming at you!"

Ura's eyes narrowed and her hand twitched toward the blade Tsukune had given to Omote. The name still haunted her from childhood. _Ghost! Ghost! Run away! Ghost! Ghost! Don't come to play!_ Ura grit her teeth against the memories, red eyes glaring down at the ground for a moment. Taking a deep breath, her eyes cooled. "Fine then, why don't we all split up to our rooms?" she sneered.

"Now you _want_ us to split up?" Keito scoffed. "Make up your mind, Red-Eye." Ura's nostrils flared and she turned away, shaking her head. Aqua leaped forward and snapped her hand across Keito's cheek.

"She's trying to figure out a way to keep us all safe." The Chinese girl hissed. "You're just being a difficult brat because you no longer have a boyfriend."

Keito glared at the middle Shuzen and turned on her heel, walking over to stand beside Miyabi and Kiria.

"Now that we have that settled," Tsukune said slowly, trying to ease the tension between the two groups. "Maybe we should head back to the sitting room so that we can stay together while trying to relax."

Everyone followed the ghoul-boy back to the sitting room, their bodies on edge as they wondered what they would do if the murderer attacked them all at once. As the group traveled, large red eyes watched from the shadows, cocking slightly and trailing after the group. _Hm, I wonder what will happen next. This is definitely more interesting than I thought this weekend would go._

* * *

**_Ah, how I love writing for you guys. Sorry it takes so long to write out one chapter, but a girl can try, right? Now, I shall leave you to write the next chapter and you shall review, yeah? ;-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_And I'm back again, writing for you wonderful people. No complaints from me so simply Read and Enjoy._**

* * *

The group was split between the entertainment room and the sitting room. Most of the boys, including Kiria and Miyabi, were in the entertainment room having videogame battles or challenging each other to foosball. Likewise, most of the girls had opted to stay in the sitting room. Mizore and Kurumu were occupying Tsukune's mind, Ruby and Yukari were studying the magic books they'd found in the Aono's collection and Ura read a book over Omote's shoulder. The Shuzens were in the entertainment center, Aqua and Kokoa playing basketball while Kahlua watched Miyabi have a foosball tournament with Kiria, so the twins were left alone to their reading, much to both their appreciation.

While Omote was turning a page, Ura glanced up, seeing a shadow moving away from the doorway to the sitting room. Cocking her head, she shifted her sister. "I'll be right back." She whispered, receiving a concerned glance from the green-eyed girl.

"Be careful." Omote told her, grasping the choker around Ura's throat before quickly letting go.

"I will." Ura grasped Omote's collar back and turned, heading out the door.

She returned shortly after she left, drying her hands on a towel that she'd found after washing her hands. "Where did you go?" Omote inquired.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." Ura shrugged, snuggling back against her sister and resuming the book. TIme passed gradually by without any incident, but then Yukari glanced around at all of her friends and took inventory, realizing that someone was missnig.

"Keito's missing!" Yukari shrieked, looking around in fright.

"What?" the entire group moved out into the hallway, looking around for the spider-girl. Tsukune, Kiria, Hokuto and Miyabi searched the rooms nearby as the girls moved in a group together.

"Maybe she found a way out?" Kurumu asked hopefully.

"Or she's hiding." Mizore deadpanned.

"I'm not ruling out the fact that you could be the killer." Kurumu muttered, sending a dark look at the ice woman.

"They would have had water around them had I killed them." Mizore scoffed. "They would have been covered in ice after all. How do we know it wasn't you? They did have their eyes clawed out."

"Check your facts, Ice Queen. Their eye wounds were too shallow to be my talons."

"Well, maybe Mizore's right and Keito is just keeping herself hidden so as to become a lesser target?" Kiria suggested, keeping close to Hokuto.

"I doubt it." Ura stated, pulling Aqua and Omote close.

"Why is that, Ura?" Kokoa asked, keeping close to the silver-haired girl's side.

In answer, Ura simply pointed to a room nearby. The door was ajar and they could all clearly see a puddle of blood dripping from beneath it. There was an almost palpable silence as everyone stared at the door in silent horror. Tsukune slowly took a breath and shakily opened the door, leaping back when they could see what was inside.

Keito was hanging from the ceiling by a piece of her own thread. It was tied around her waist in a way that made it seem as though the thread was being shot from her abdomen. Her arms had been broken at the elbow and the upper pieces had been ripped off, stuck to her sides with an excess of the silky material. The same had been done with her legs. Some of her teeth had been taken out and grafted together, replaced in her mouth in a way that made them look like pinchers. And this time, not only had her eyes been clawed from their sockets, but six extra holes had been poked through her head around her original eye sockets.

"Keito!" Kiria shouted, his eyes wide.

Omote hid behind Ura as Yukari stayed close to Ruby. Kahlua pulled Aqua and Kokoa close, squeezing them tight. "What do we do?" Kurumu screamed, clutching at Tsukune as Mizore did the same.

"We need to try to stay calm!" Tsukune called to them all. "From now on, no one else leaves the group. If we go to the bathroom, we all go together, understood?"

"Whoa, who died and put you in charge?" Routier demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed, three people died and since it's my house, I'm automatically in charge." Tsukune retorted, his eyes turning red as his ghoul powers began raising their heads. The horned girl backed down and Xia-Ling pulled her close, ruffling her hair.

"Well, if we're even going to the bathroom together…" Kiria murmured, turning and making his way down the hall. "I'll only be a moment."

The rest of the group followed along behind the strangely-pupiled boy as he moved to the bathroom that Tsukune had pointed out to Kuyou earlier.

The group waited patiently, occupying themselves in their own fashions. Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu fought over Tsukune, Yukari chatted with Omote, Aqua and Kokoa cuddled next to Ura and Fang-Fang and Xia-Ling sparred with their swords. The rest simply lounged around the area, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. When several minutes passed with no sign of Kiria coming back out, the teens began getting restless.

"Kiria's taking forever!" Kurumu groaned, leaning against Mizore in boredom.

"Hokuto, can you check on him?" Ruby asked, turning to the tall boy.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Hokuto knocked firmly on the door to the bathroom before moving inside. "Hey guys?" he called.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked, his stomach churning with worry.

"Kiria's not here anymore."

"What?" all of the teens demanded.

"Is the window broken?" Kurumu inquired, rushing inside to assess the situation.

"No, everything's untouched." Hokuto told her, concern creasing his brow. "He just… disappeared."

"How can that be possible, though?" Mizore wondered aloud, searching around. Ura glanced around and her eyes landed on something on the floor. Stooping to pick it up, she stifled a gasp, her eyes widening in shock. Quickly standing once more, she tucked the object into her jacket, shaking her head at Omote's questioning look.

"I'll explain when we're finally alone again." The silver-haired girl told her softly so none of the others heard. "But it's imperative none of the others go _anywhere_ without one of us. Alright?"

The pinkette nodded, seeing the worry and fear in her twin's eyes and wondering what was happening.

"Well, if he's gone and there's no plausible excuse for him to be gone, I think we should all head out." Ruby sighed, rubbing her forehead as she tried to come up with some way to explain Kiria's disappearance.

"Was he some sort of magician or something?" Kurumu asked. "Maybe he vanished himself home."

"But then why wouldn't he take Hokuto with him?" Tsukune inquired, putting out that theory. "Come on, we should all at least try to sleep. And remember, no one goes anywhere alone."

"Except Routier, apparently." Ruby said softly, doing a head count and coming up short.

"Routier's gone?" Xia-Ling panicked, looking around for his cousin.

"She wouldn't go off on her own, would she?" Fang-Fang murmured, looking around the halls for any trace of what could have happened to the horned girl.

"I hope she's alright." Ruby's eyes surveyed the area one last time.

"Maybe we should all pair up and head to our rooms?" Tsukune suggested.

"Pair up?" Miyabi scoffed. "I thought everyone at the party got their own rooms except for the Twins over there?"

"No, we-."

"Look, Aono. I may not know who's doing this, but I'm not gonna let'em kill me without a fight. Now, which room can I sleep in?"

Tsukune sighed in defeat and pointed down the hall. "Third one on the right."

"Thanks."

"Maybe we shouldn't split up." Ura murmured, keeping a close eye on the Shuzen sisters. "I mean, even in pairs, this person could take us out. Wouldn't it be more beneficial to stay close together and keep an eye on each other?"

"Keep an eye…" Kurumu turned to her with a raised brow. "This person _gouges out_ eyeballs and _that's_ the best saying you could come up with?"

"You got a better one, Breast Queen?" Ura snapped, her eyes flashing. "We're getting picked off one-by-one and the best argument _you_ can find is to fight over my choice in idioms?"

Kurumu took the hint and quieted, moving close to Tsukune. "Maybe Ura's right." Tsukune mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, if we stay together as a big group, we'll have more of a chance to surround whoever it is if they try to attack us."

"Yeah, but if they're formidable enough to get away?" Aqua asked.

"Then our fastest runners would be able to catch them." Haiji smirked at her with a wink.

"I don't know." Mizore muttered. "If I have to spend too much time around you guys, _I _might start killing you. Maybe we should follow Miyabi's example."

"I agree with creepy stalker ice-woman." Kurumu stated.

Ura sighed and shook her head, leading Omote down the hall. When they arrived in their room, the silver-haired girl checked over the premises before shutting and locking the door. "Idiots!" she snarled under her breath, red eyes glowing in the dim light coming in from the moon.

Omote watched her sister with concern. Ura clenched her hands together as her anger rose, her nails digging into her palms. "Ura?" the pinkette asked tentatively, but Ura shook her head, signaling that she wasn't calmed down yet. Blood began dripping from her palms and the albino girl slowly let out a breath.

"They're all going to die."

* * *

**_Now that's something beautiful. An angry Ura will always triumph over anything else. Nothing will ever be as hot as an enraged Ura. Anyway, before I get lost in fantasyland, I'll pull myself back and go write the next chapter. You guys go ahead and review for me, yeah?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I think this couldn't be any better, honestly. Writing something for the twisted part of my mind. It's nice getting all of the murderous thoughts out of my body and into my computer. Then I don't have to carry them out. Please. enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

All of the teens were preparing for bed. Showers were being run, baths drawn, nightclothes donned and, in some cases, stuffed animals fluffed. It was the most normal thing that had happened to the group since the murders started and they were all happy for this welcome reprieve. As Miyabi and Hokuto laid on their beds, they wondered what could have happened to Kiria. Even someone as suave as the golden-haired boy wasn't good enough to disappear without a trace without outside help and, if Tsukune was telling the truth, no one could get in or out.

Ura and Omote spoke over what Ura had found in the bathroom, realizing that the clue could have gotten them both into serious trouble had anyone else found it.

"We need to keep this under wraps, understood?" Ura told her sister.

"But they're our friends!" Omote pouted. "You can't just-."

"We have to!" Ura sighed in exasperation. "Please? For me?" The pinkette gazed at the pleading red eyes and nodded, grasping the choker around her sister's neck as a promise.

Down the hall and completely oblivious to the twins' conversation, Kurumu sighed with happiness as she stepped into the steaming water. Closing her eyes in rapture, the succubus-like girl blindly grabbed her shower gel and began washing herself, lathering her breasts longer for an extra shine to the large mounds of flesh.

Across the hall, Fang-Fang and Xia-Ling practiced their sword fighting, both feeling most comfortable around the other since Fang-Fang knew that Xia-Ling would never kill his own cousin and Xia-Ling was confident that Fang-Fang couldn't kill anyone without enough motive. As the pair were taking a break, Fang-Fang headed to the bathroom to wash his face free of sweat.

A bit further down the hall, Mizore was in the middle of running bathwater. She had chosen a different room since Kurumu was taking a shower in their room. She adjusted the temperature to a much cooler feel than most would find comfortable, but she found it quite pleasant.

Kurumu turned her back to the shower head, reaching for her shampoo so that she could bring her hair to the same sparkle as her skin. However, she stopped when she spotted something red dripping down her arm. Bringing her hand up, she shook with terror and quickly turned around. The shower head was spraying red liquid all over her. Taking in a deep breath, the azulette gave a high ringing scream.

At the same time, Mizore stood to get a towel from the closet in her room. Sifting through the colors, she found a pretty light blue one that suited her perfectly. Returning to the bathroom with a small smile on her face in anticipation for the coming bath, she froze when she found a bathtub full of shining red liquid. Dropping the towel, she backed out of the room, racing down the hall as Kurumu's scream rang in the air.

Fang-Fang paused as he lifted his face from the water, glancing around the bathroom warily. Stopping on the toilet, he noticed something oddly shaped within it and scoffed in disgust. Moving over, he made to flush it, but found that it looked familiar. Looking more closely, he recognized it as the sword that Kiria could form from his arm. It was folded and smashed, but it was definitely the sword. Leaping back from the toilet, he took off out of the room and down the hall as Kurumu's scream penetrated the air.

Everyone slid to a stop in front of the blue-haired girl's room and found Kurumu covered only by a towel and freaking out. She was covered in red liquid and appeared to be crying. Tsukune moved forward and the distraught girl practically threw herself at him, clutching him tight.

"Th-there's _blood_ in the water system!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Mizore agreed, nodding her head. "Who's could it be?"

"Kiria's." Fang-Fang told them. "I found a piece of his body in our toilet."

"In your _toilet?_" Hokuto shouted, tears coming to his eyes at the thought that his boyfriend could potentially be dead. Tsukune moved to Kurumu's bathroom and found an arm in her toilet.

"So…" Aqua gulped. "Someone somehow got past all of us, killed Kiria, took his body and cut it up and stuck it into all of the toilets all without making a sound and without Kiria alerting us that he was in trouble?"

Kahlua held Kokoa close as all of the teenagers huddled together, wondering what they would do now.

"If they could take out Kiria," Miyabi murmured, keeping Kahlua within his eyesight. "Then whoever they are, they're pretty powerful."

"Hey…" Tsukune glanced around, noting the lack of both pink or silver hair. "Where are Omote and Ura?"

Kokoa, Aqua and Yukari gasped in horror, but gave sighs of relief when they heard a shout from down the hall. They all turned to see Ura and Omote rushing toward them, clothed only in bathrobes.

"Where were you?" Tsukune asked sharply.

Ura stopped Omote, not liking the boy's tone. Red eyes narrowing, she stalked forward until she stood right in front of the rich boy. "We were in our room." She told him coldly. "Omote and I were getting ready for bed. We had just finished showering when we heard Kurumu's scream. We would have come more quickly, but Omote saw something outside, near the beginning of your forest."

"Just finished showering?" Gin inquired. "Does that mean-."

"Something near the forest?" Kahlua asked.

"-that you two-."

"Yes." Ura sighed.

"-were showering _together?_"

"What was it?" Aqua inquired curiously as Kokoa punched Gin in the nose and sent him slamming into a wall.

Ura turned to her, eyes serious, and stated, "Routier."

Xia-Ling gasped and moved forward, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. "Was she alright?"

Ura had frozen when he had grabbed her and now her eyes shone brightly. Bringing up her leg, she swung it around, twisting her body and slamming her foot right into Xia-Ling's head. "Don't… touch… me." She snarled angrily, her entire form shaking.

"My cousin could have potentially survived and you're worried about me touching you?" Xia-Ling demanded incredulously, making Ura's eyes narrow even further.

Before a fight could break out, Kahlua stepped in. "You said you saw Routier?" she asked softly of the pinkette. Omote nodded, moving closer to Ura.

"She was…" Omote closed her eyes and took a breath. "She was…"

"She was what?" Xia-Ling roared, grasping hold of Omote and shaking her frantically. Ura swung her leg once more and this time, she smashed him into the wall down the hall.

"Don't… touch… _her_." She growled lowly, her eyes closed as if she were trying to control herself.

"My cousin-!"

"Is dead."

Xia-Ling stopped at the softly spoken ending. "W-what?"

"She was near the edge of the forest. She must have found a way out. There were footprints leading up to where she was, two pairs. It was obvious she had been trying to get help, but whoever did this got to her before she could. Her chainsaw was lying next to her, bloody."

"Then maybe she wounded whoever is doing this!" Yukari cheered. "And hopefully fatally enough that they die." Tsukune saw Omote cringe and Ura take a step back in trepidation.

"I don't think so." The albino girl said smoothly, no trace of apprehension in her.

"Why's that?" Xia-Ling asked.

"Because the chainsaw was lying next to her head."

"So?" Fang-Fang inquired.

"Her head was five yards away from her right hand and three feet away from her left."

She paused to let this sink in. All of the teenagers looked at each other. With a roar of fury, Xia-Ling leaped forward and threw a punch for Ura's jaw. The silver-haired girl easily blocked it and she eyed him calmly.

"What are you doing now?" she sighed in a bored tone, deflecting more punches.

"You bitch!" the usually-calm boy howled, attacking at every angle he could think of. "You killed my cousin!"

"And what makes you think that?" Ura raised an eyebrow, raising her leg to block a kick.

"You're too calm talking about this! How do we know you didn't kill the others too? You already had a vendetta against Saizo for attacking your sister in the cafeteria. Kuyou scared your little sister and Keito was probably collateral damage for being in on it. Kiria's always acting better than you and him scaring Omote would be a good cover motive for killing him."

"What reason would I have for killing Routier?" Ura asked, interested in his answer. "Your cousin has done nothing to me. We don't talk, we hardly pass in the hall, she stays away from me and I do the same for her. Why would I kill her?"

"To stop the police from coming." Ruby interrupted the battle with her feather knives. "It would make sense, after all. Routier found a way to escape, found some officers and brought them here. There would be an investigation and they would find out it was you. So you had to get rid of her before she spilled."

"There's just one thing wrong with your accusation." Ura told her.

"What's that?" Ruby smirked.

"At the time that Routier went missing, I was still with the group. Considering how expansive the Aono land is, the estimation that Routier would have made it to the forest ten minutes before we all split up for our rooms is fairly accurate and therefore, I couldn't have been the one to kill her. Not only that, but the spacing between the footsteps outside are wide enough to show that Routier was running from the person chasing her, causing her to speed up and thereby reach the forest edge faster than the estimation. I was still with all of you, as was Omote."

The teens stared at her in surprise and Ura pinned them all in her red gaze. "I have to observe things more closely than the rest of you. Albinos have horrible vision."

"Well, uh…" Haiji and Gin shared glances, moving closer to San, eyeing the red-eyed girl closely. "M-maybe we should all just… stay in small groups." Yukari moved with Ruby, the Shuzen grils and Miyabi gathered together, Tsukune stuck with Kurumu and Mizore as Xia-Ling and Fang-Fang stood together with Hokuto. That left Omote to pair with Ura and she glanced at her sister to make sure she was alright. Ura turned away from them all to conceal the hurt in her eyes and she moved in the opposite direction of the other groups.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu shouted.

"Why does it matter." Ura called. "So long as it's away from all of you so that no one else is _murdered_, I see no reason for you to know where I'll be."

This made the majority of the other teens realize that they were being kind of unfair and they followed after the twins, keeping a slight bit of distance, still a bit wary of the pair. Ura led them all to a large room with plenty of space for them all to spread out and everyone was happy to be out of the slightly cramped hallway.

A shadow near one of the large barred windows watched the teens space out and relax. The large red eyes swiveled around and landed on Ruby. The witch had moved over to her own space and was reading one of the magic books she had brought from the sitting room. Seeing the girl so calm and content after saying those things out in the hall made the red eyes narrow. Blood boiled angrily and the eyes closed, the figure sinking into the shadows.

Ruby felt a chill run up her spine and she glanced around at all of her friends. She cocked her head before glancing over to where the twins were sitting alone. Her blood froze when she noticed that Ura wasn't with Omote and she stood, ready to call out to the others. Before she could make a sound, something dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around her mouth, pulling her back up with it.

Minutes later, Omote and Ura looked around at their friends and noticed that something was off.

"Do you feel as if someone's missing?" Omote asked. "Yes." Ura sighed. "It's Ruby."

"Where could she have gone?"

Ura shot her sister a speculative glance before saying calmly, "I don't know, but one thing's for sure: if she isn't found soon, she'll be dead just as quickly."

* * *

**_Ruby's gone… Ruby go bye-bye… I've found that I'm very mean to Ruby a lot. I need to write an apology fic to her cause I cast her as a bitch an awful lot… Anyway, you guys go ahead and review for me, cause this was one of my favorite chapters to write._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm juggling between this, my chemistry homework, my history homework and my IB Extended Essay. Thus far… I think I'm doing pretty damn good. Check this chapter out for me while I go continue reading "Causes, Practices and Effects of War"._**

* * *

"We should tell the others that she's missing." Omote told Ura. "Maybe she's still alive."

"Alright, if we must." Ura rolled her eyes, snorting at the prospect.

Standing, the two girls made their way over to the rest of the teens. The group shied away from the silver-haired girl, still not fully trusting that she wasn't the one murdering them. Omote saw the hurt flash for a moment across her sister's face and grasped her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Ura returned it with an appreciative smile.

Just then, screaming erupted from a few floors above. "That sounds like Ruby!" Tsukune gasped, leading the way for the party to head up the stairs.

There was a gagging sound as if someone was choking before something that sounded like a reed began blowing. Coming to the room the noise was stemming from, Tsukune found it locked. Backing up, he kicked it, but it didn't budge. Ura rolled her eyes in annoyance and moved forward, delivering a solid kick to the door and knocking it over. Inside, they found Ruby. She was covered in tar and feathers, her skin peeling and blistering at the heat. A reed had been stuffed into her mouth and her eyes were missing.

The older witch collapsed as Yukari rushed forward. "Ruby!" the thirteen-year-old cried. "Ruby, who did this to you?"

Ruby slowly opened her eyeless lids and grasped the younger girl's hand. "Looks like… Ura… not… what… seems…" Yukari began crying harder as Ruby's hand went limp and fell from her own, the tar still burning away at her skin.

"Looks like Ura?" Aqua breathed, her eyes wide.

"Not what she seems?" Kokoa gulped, going pale. The teens all turned to see Omote holding her sister tight and crying, Ura cooing to her gently. Noticing that the others were staring at them, she glared at them in irritation.

"What?"

"Ruby just proved that you're the murderer." Xia-Ling growled, pulling his sword.

Ura scoffed and turned away from them. "I don't care what some witch who doesn't know what she's talking about says of murders I didn't commit. As my friends, I assumed you would trust me, but it seems that's not the case."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to let you get away with killing my cousin!" Xia-Ling leaped for the albino and Ura pulled the blade that Omote had handed her. Blocking the sword's impact, Ura threw Xia-Ling against the wall.

"You've no proof, I did it." The silverette scoffed, twirling the blade.

"Ruby's words are all the proof I need." The Chinese boy raced forward, swinging the sword once more. Ura parried his blows, blocking and dodging when the time called for it. Xia-Ling's offensive stance was obviously something he wasn't used to and this left him open. Ura brought her foot up and slammed it into his chest, sending him flying into the wall. Xia-Ling coughed, picking himself back up and facing her once more.

"Stop!" Omote shouted, moving between the two. "Now isn't the time to be fighting. We have to keep each other safe!"

"The only way to keep each other safe is by getting rid of the demon that's killing us!" Xia-Ling snarled. "And if I have to take you out to do it, then I will!" He raced for the pinkette and Yukari shouted in horror. However, just as Xia-Ling's sword swung, the same blade Ura was using to fight him with blocked it and the red-eyed girl glared into the Chinese boy's eyes.

"H-how did you get there so fast?" Xia-Ling breathed, taking a step back.

"You will _not_ touch my sister." Ura said in a cold voice, her eyes not leaving his as she stepped forward. "Touch her and I _will_ kill you."

"See? I knew you were the murderer. You just said-."

"That I would kill you if you laid a hand on my sister." Ura interrupted. "In that sentence, I neither confirmed nor denied that I was the murderer."

Xia-Ling glared at her and huffed, deciding to give it a rest for now. "Fine. But I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Stalker much?" Mizore sniffed, to which everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on." Tsukune sighed, shaking his head. "We should head back to our rooms. Is everyone paired?" There were nods all around and Tsukune gave one in approval. "Then make sure your doors are locked and don't answer them without hearing the person's voice first."

The groups dispersed, Miyabi moving along with the Shuzen girls.

The twins arrived in their room and locked the door as instructed. Ura surveyed her sister for a few moments, watching as Omote stared out the window at the full moon above. She looked almost serene with the light of the moon glowing down on her and making her hair seem lighter than it was, almost as silver as Ura's own hair. Sighing, the red-eyed girl turned and unlocked the door making Omote turn to her questioningly.

"You stay here, I'm just going to head out for a bit. I'll be back." Omote nodded and laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling in trepidation.

Ura exited the bedroom and sat out in the hallway, staring at the opposite wall deep in thought. From one of the rooms, stepped Kahlua and Ura stood, moving back towards her own room so as not to endure more ridicule.

"Ura, wait." The silverette stopped and turned cautiously toward the dark-skinned blonde. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I left Omote in the room and I came out here to think. I figured that since everyone assumed that I was the murderer, I pretty much had free reign to go anywhere within the manor that I wanted."

Kahlua moved closer and stood a pace or two away from the younger girl. "Not everyone assumes you're the murderer." She said softly, her large brown eyes gazing into the red ones with sympathy. "My sisters and I think you're innocent, even if there are strange things you do."

"Why do you three think I'm innocent?" Ura inquired curiously, her defensive stance relaxing as she and Kahlua began walking down the hall.

"Because even though you seem to disappear for periods of time and show up only moments before someone is found dead, you still manage to have an alibi and you're adamant about protecting my sisters. I'm certain a murderer killing her own friends wouldn't give a care about the two girls crushing on her."

Ura felt a blush paint her cheeks as they both turned into a mini-sitting room. Kahlua sighed and looked up at the ceiling, screaming as she did so. Ura glanced around the room, wondering what had caught the eldest Shuzen's eye. Looking up, she let out a rushed huff of breath. Hokuto's body was glued to the ceiling. Or at least, his head and torso were glued. His arms and legs had been chopped to pieces with something long and jagged before being artfully taped around him in the strangest form, almost like the legendary chimera. Blood dripped from the untaped ends of the pieces and a spot splattered over Ura's eye.

The others came running seconds later and Kahlua clutched at Miyabi, shaking in fright at the sight above her. Kokoa gagged and raced for the nearest trashcan, hurling whatever was left from dinner that hadn't been digested.

"How does this keep happening?" Tsukune growled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Who was Hokuto's partner?"

"I don't think he had one." Yukari murmured, clutching tight to Aqua.

"Kiria was his partner." The Chinese girl told him softly.

"Then from now on, we need to be certain that everyone has a partner that's living." Tsukune stated.

"I'm with Xia-Ling." Fang-Fang said, standing beside his friend.

"We're with San." Gin and Haiji told him, moving protectively in front of the Siren.

"I don't want to be separated from my sisters." Kahlua whimpered, holding Aqua and Kokoa close.

"And I'm protecting the Shuzens." Miyabi added calmly, staying close to Kahlua.

"I'm sticking with Omote." Ura growled, her eyes shifting around the premises and surveying the area.

"I don't see why you're looking around, assassin." Xia-Ling growled.

Ura rounded on him and her eyes glowed brighter, but Kahlua and Miyabi quickly stepped between the two.

"Now isn't the time to be placing blame." Kahlua cried, glaring at Xia-Ling. "Until it's proven that she did it, Ura's innocent!"

"But Ruby said-."

"Ruby's speech was broken." Miyabi interrupted, his eyes trained on Ura. "In verbatim she only said the words 'looks like', 'Ura', 'not', 'what' and 'seems'. Besides, I'm still betting that it's a guy doing this. My cousin's not easily defeated, after all."

"Miyabi's got a point." Tsukune murmured, turning to the remaining three girls.

"I suppose Mizore and I can be together." Kurumu shrugged.

"Which means that leaves me with you, Tsukune." Yukari told the boy.

"Um… great. Uh, let's all get back to our rooms then. And don't let your partners out of your sight, understood?"

"You got it!" Gin grinned.

The group split up just as before.

Miyabi took Kahlua aside and crossed his arms in front of her. "Why were you walking around with that psychopath?" he demanded calmly. "Had you not found Hokuto's remains, you could have been next to die, you know that?"

"I don't think she's the one doing this." Kahlua said in determination. "And I'm going to prove her innocent." Miyabi sighed and shook his head, following the blonde into the room. Aqua and Kokoa watched Ura and Omote head back to their room and the two Shuzen sisters wondered if their love really could be the one killing them. Yukari watched Omote go in before Ura and felt a pang of fear for her crush, not certain that Ura was above killing her own family.

The two girls entered their room and closed the door, locking it just as before. Omote moved over to the window and shut the shades, not wanting to see Routier's remains again.

"Why do our lives have to be so complicated?" Ura groaned, leaning against the door.

"I don't know, but the police won't be busy for much longer. They're bound to send a unit sooner or later."

"Yeah, a unit that could expose us." Ura huffed, standing beside her sister. Omote tapped her chin thoughtfully, a look of utter concentration upon her face. After a few more moments of hard thinking, the green-eyed girl sighed.

"I'll be right back, Ura." Omote murmured, moving from her sister's side.

"I trust you to be careful, Omote." Ura told her, touching the neckpiece around her sister's throat before letting go and giving the pink-haired girl a nod.

**…**

Officer Prickler was a solo agent. He drove his police car alone and did most of the cases he took on without any help from his coworkers. Being a lizard man, he really didn't need much help; simply walking into a room and flicking his tongue, he was able to get a read on anyone who had been there within the last month without even trying.

He had been called out on twelve cases that night and his last one was to check out the Aono residence. Apparently, there had been some murders there that needed investigation. Prickler groaned in frustration as he slid back into his squad car. "Alright, off to check out some murders at the Aono residence. Great." Starting the engine, the officer pulled out of the lot and headed off toward the forest surrounding the Aono land.

"I wonder what's going on up there." The officer scoffed, looking at the large mansion through the trees. "I bet it's just a bunch of teenagers pulling a prank. I hate teenagers sometimes. If I'm coming up here for no reason, I swear-."

Suddenly, something slammed into the squad car, tipping it over onto its side and sending the officer sprawling from his seatbelt. Hitting his head on the ceiling of the car, the lizardman felt blood trickle down his forehead. Climbing from the car, Prickler coughed, falling to the ground and laying there for a few seconds to get his bearings. His leg was twisted and there were several scratches along his body, some of them deep enough to be fatal if not treated quickly.

Footsteps sounded nearby and a soft clicking sound could be heard. The officer groaned as he looked up at what had knocked against his car. A girl stood above him, bathed in shadow. She gave him a small smile as she examined him. "Ah, you must be the officer sent to investigate the murders up in Aono Manor." Her voice was high and almost playful.

"Yeah." Prickler grunted, spitting blood on the ground. "What's it to you?"

Shaking her head, the girl clucked her tongue, showing off a small pair of fangs. "Now, now. I can't have you going and ruining my sister's fun. We'll just have to stop you here."

"What are you talking about?" The officer gruffed, glaring at her angrily as his forked tongue flicked out to try and get a scent read. The scent of his own blood was still heavy on his tongue and the forest was blocking the girl's scent. The girl above him laughed and moved a little closer, raising a very sharp pair of scissors.

"I'm just going to keep you from getting to my dear sister. That way, you can't ruin her fun."

The last thing the officer saw was the silver flash of the scissors and a bright pink flash of hair.

* * *

**_Pink… pink… someone we all know and love, perhaps? Only one way to find out! By the way… review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_And we're back again! I just love this. It's so fun writing this particular story. I should have tried horror a long time ago. Read, Enjoy and Review for me, yeah?_**

* * *

Ura waited calmly, pacing her room slowly as she glanced to the door. She knew that Omote wouldn't be murdered, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Her facial features were completely composed, but that didn't mean she was completely calm.

Just then, Omote walked through the door, slightly out of breath. Ura released a sigh of relief and smiled at her sister, pulling her close. Omote was shaking slightly and Ura guessed that it was from the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Where did you go?" Ura inquired.

"Looking for any clues." Omote murmured, her head down.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing." Ura nodded and sighed.

"So, there's nothing just yet pointing to the murderer?"

"Nothing aside from what you found."

Ura nodded and let a small smirk flit across her lips. "They're pretty efficient then, huh?"

Omote, despite the situation, let out a soft huff of laughter. "Yeah, I guess so."

As the pair turned to their beds, determined to get at least a little bit of sleep, they felt a chill run down their spines. "Oh no!" Omote whimpered.

"Not again!" Ura groaned, turning towards the door. "Here goes…"

Down the hall, Fang-Fang was helping Xia-Ling with his offensive swordsmanship. Working the blonde boy through the steps, Fang-Fang shook his head at the insults his best friend kept muttering about the albino Akashiya twin.

High above, a tile moved in the ceiling and two red eyes peeked out. The red eyes surveyed the two boys below, watching the swordplay. The blonde one wearing the hat was what captivated them and that was the person they were most focused on. He had said a lot of bad things. He was still angry, but that did not warrant such insults. He would not go unpunished.

The feminine one turned away, putting the coins in his pocket and looking through the refreshments of the small fridge in the room. This was a perfect chance. Dropping from the ceiling, the figure advanced. The boy turned, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She grinned at him, leaping forward and using her claws to rip off his lips. This also brought her close enough to muffle his scream of pain. Taking the lasso from her shoulder, she tossed it into the ceiling and began her ascension.

The boy began struggling, realizing what was going to happen to him if he didn't get free. His hat fell from his head and landed with a soft flutter. The other boy, the one that looked like a girl, he turned around about then. His eyes widened as he watched his friend disappear into the ceiling and she gave him a fanged smile, knowing the shadows were too dense for him to see her.

Closing the tile in the ceiling, she turned the smile on her newest prey, grinning in triumph before knocking him unconscious.

"_Xia-Ling!_"

Everyone raced down the hall at Fang-Fang's shout. The Chinese boy was moving a chair over to a certain spot in their room, his eyes staring at the ceiling in horror.

"What's going on?" Tsukune gasped, out of breath.

"Xia-Ling disappeared into the ceiling." Fang-Fang replied, panic-stricken at the thought of his best friend being in peril.

"Disappeared into the ceiling?" Miyabi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we have to get him out of there."

"Are you insane?" Ura demanded, moving forward from the back of the group and pulling the boy back down. "The person who took him could still be up there waiting for you to do something as stupid as that. You can't just go sticking your head into enemy territory. We need to figure out a different method."

"What other method could there be, Ghost-child?" Fang-Fang spat, rounding on her. Ura took a step back in shock at the name. Omote moved closer to her sister, but Ura had already regained her composure.

"Fine!" the red-eyed girl snarled, turning and storming from the room. "Go ahead and stick your head into the ceiling. Get your eyes stabbed out and your tongue ripped from your mouth; I don't care."

All eyes followed the silver-haired figure, trembling in rage as it was. Fang-Fang felt hurt flash across his chest and then he felt a sharper pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to use the old nickname; everyone was well-aware of the children that had teased Ura in her childhood, causing her to become so closed off from everyone except her sister.

Omote glanced to Fang-Fang before hurrying after her sister, wanting to catch up before Ura did something she would later regret.

"Ura?" The other girl didn't slow her stride, continuing along the hall and down the stairs. "Ura, where are you going?"

"Away from all of those idiots." The red-eyed girl snarled. "As far away from them all as I can possibly get."

"Ura, he didn't mean it." Omote tried to soothe her sister. "It was a slip of the tongue. He's just worried for his friend and his emotions are running high. We're all on edge-."

"That's no excuse and you know it, Omote!" Ura hissed, rounding on the pinkette. Omote stopped in her tracks, green eyes downcast at her sister's pain.

"I know it's not an excuse to treat you this way, but they're afraid. They don't know what else to do."

Ura sniffed and turned away, continuing along the corridor away from her sister. Omote watched her go before turning away and making her way back to the group upstairs, deciding that her sister needed some time to cool down.

"Where's Ura?" Aqua asked when the pink-haired girl walked back into the room where Fang-Fang and Kokoa were having an intense swordfight.

"She walked off. I left her alone; she needs to cool her head and she does that best when she's alone."

"You left that murderous freak to walk the hallways alone?" Kurumu shrieked, grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her. "Are you insane? She could be stalking the halls now, waiting for one of us to-."

Omote raised her hand and slapped it across the azulette's cheek. Kurumu recoiled, holding her cheek in shock as the entire group turned to the green-eyed girl, Fang-Fang and Kokoa both frozen with surprise at the gentle girl doing something so violent.

"Leave… my sister… alone." Omote growled, her eyes closed much the same way Ura's would be when she was trying to control herself. "She hasn't done anything to you so you have no right to treat her this way, any of you."

"She's killing us." Fang-Fang pointed out, receiving a slap from Kokoa's blade hilt.

"And what basis are you going off of?" Omote asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip the same way her twin did.

"Well… she always disappears before someone turns up dead." Fang-Fang replied.

"And she has a solid reason to be gone." Omote retorted, her eyes narrowing.

"She's really good with that blade she's carrying around and she said that you left the weaponry to her." In response, Omote gave a pointed look at the sword in the boy's hand and Fang-Fang blushed.

"She's always so closed off and secretive from the rest of us."

"And from the way you're treating her now, I can see why." Omote huffed, turning on her heel and looking over her shoulder at them. "It's not just her fault she's so reclusive. You would all do well to remember that."

The pinkette walked forward a step and bumped into something. With a short huff of breath, Omote looked up and froze at the sight of her sister covered in blood from head to toe. Ura's hair was matted to her head and her nightdress had been dyed from violet to burgundy. A pool of blood rested at her bare feet and more was dripping down to join the puddle.

They all stared, petrified as the blood-covered albino moved forward, panting slightly. Ura stared around at them all before licking her fingers and rubbing them across her eyes to clear some of the blood dripping into them.

"I've found Xia-Ling."

* * *

**_Ah. Honestly, the image I get when I think of everyone's favorite vampire covered in blood makes me think of a hotter more badass version of Carrie. Ya just gotta love Inner Moka. Anyway, review and tell me how you like this new change in events._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_If anyone wants, I can actually draw all of the deaths for you so that you can see them. Just saying. But otherwise, enjoy._**

* * *

Fang walked forward cautiously, warily approaching the bloody girl. "What do you mean, you found him?"

"I found his… remains." Ura elaborated.

"Remains!" Fang-Fang's eyes widened in terror for his friend.

"Follow me." Ura motioned them all forward as she turned and took off down the hall. The group glanced at each other before following after, all but Omote and the Shuzens keeping their distance in case of a trap.

Coming to a higher hallway, Kahlua squeaked at the long trail of blood leading down the hallway. Fang-Fang stared at the blood before leaping at Ura, slamming the girl into the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ura snarled, flipping over and pinning him into the splatter of blood instead.

"What did you do to him?" Fang-Fang growled, struggling beneath her. "What condition am I going to find him in?"

Ura's eyes began to glow in outrage, but she closed her eyes. Aqua stared at the position of the two and her mind instantly analyzed it. Both were covered in blood, Ura was on top with her eyes closed and Fang-Fang was on the bottom, writhing and trying to get free. If she analyzed it differently… Ura's eyes were closed in pleasure, it was her writhing underneath and they were in a puddle of their enemies' blood.

Kokoa noticed her sister's eyes slowly glazing over and smacked her in the back of the head. Aqua coughed and shook her head, clearing it of naughty thoughts. Ura slowly stood as Fang-Fang realized that struggling wouldn't get him to his friend any faster. Moving further down the hall, Ura didn't care that she was walking in the blood, almost seeming to take pleasure from feeling it. Omote watched her sister carefully, slightly suspicious of her behavior.

Stopping at a door with a large pool of blood seeping from underneath it, Ura motioned for Fang-Fang to open the door. Omote moved closer as Fang-Fang threw the door open. He gasped as Omote shrieked. Aqua and Kokoa moved forward and leaped backward, covering their eyes in horror.

Blood dripped from the ceiling and walls, splattered across the barred window, running in pools along the floor. Pieces of skin littered every surface as well as pieces of tissue and organ. The heart had been shredded and formed into a stereotypical heart shape on the wall right above the bed. The liver, stomach, spleen and lungs had been turned into a picture of a couple doing a tango. Fingers had been turned into what appeared to be two spiders with their pincers locked together using kidneys for the pincers. Nothing remained whole except for the head which had been set on a platter, artfully decorated with chopped up intestines.

Miyabi moved forward, staring around at the gore in the room. Gin let out a low whistle as blood dripped onto Ura and Omote, who had neglected to step back out of the room. "Looks like somebody filleted his ass real good."

"Xia-Ling." Fang-Fang breathed, staring at the room. Turning to Ura, he watched as the albino surveyed the couple doing the tango, eyebrow raised. "Enjoying observing your work, demon?"

Ura turned to him for a second before shrugging and turning back to the picture. "I enjoy the one with the spiders more than this one."

Hearing nothing but silence at her reply, the silverette turned to see even Omote staring at her oddly. "Why?" Kokoa asked.

"Never mind the fact that you were creepy calm when saying that." Kurumu muttered.

"I've gotten over the insults and the skepticism. And because it shows true love rather than simple passion."

Aqua and Kokoa grinned at each other at this response and Omote moved forward. Ura gave her a soft smile as her red eyes continued scanning the blood painting. Not seeing anything that concerned her, the silverette turned back to the rest of the group, who were still watching her dubiously. After a moment, Tsukune cleared his throat and shifted to try and ease the tension.

"So, what happens now?" Gin asked.

"Alright, we need someone to be Fang-Fang's partner." Tsukune called, staring around at everyone.

"Omote and I can be his partners." Ura suggested, a twisted smile on her lips as she gazed at Fang-Fang.

"Then I KNOW I won't be sleeping tonight." Fang-Fang scoffed, glaring right back at the red-eyed girl.

"I'll be Fang-Fang's partner since Xia-Ling is dead." Yukari volunteered.

"That means we'll be your partners, Tsukune." Kurumu purred, moving closer to the ghoul. Omote's eyes flashed, but she simply drew closer to her sister, not even bothering to show her anger, tired as she was.

Ura shrugged, flicking more blood from her eyes as she led Omote out of the room. "Maybe you should sleep, Omote." She murmured softly, still half-supporting the girl. "You're nearly dead on your feet." She gave a soft chuckle at the joke as the two disappeared around the corner.

The chuckle sent a chill down the spines of all present and the group exchanged worried glances, now all of them wondering not only about Ura being the killer, but also whether or not Omote was safe with her.

"Creepy." Mizore muttered.

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter's so short, but I'm so freaking tired. School is kicking my ass. I hate this stupid essay. Someone needs to go back in time and shoot the person who created it. However, you guys can simply review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter if you wish. I don't mind, really._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I should really find my balance. Some characters I write as too brash and others I write as too soft and still others I almost completely write out of the story to begin with. I need to get better at this._**

* * *

"I just think it's strange, that's all." Fang-Fang muttered as he and Yukari snuck down to the kitchen together. "I mean, she disappears and then reappears just before a body is found. How do we know she's not just using that insane speed of hers to get to the rest of the group before she's found?"

"We don't." Yukari stated, glancing around at the furnace-like ovens. "But that doesn't mean we single her out."

"Oh come on." Fang-Fang snorted. "Ling-Ling told me all the stories. Albinos are always evil. You can see it in the red eyes."

"Actually, albinos have green or blue eyes." Yukari stated matter-of-factly, her intelligence shining in each word. "Most red eyed albinos are caused by enlarged blood vessels. Ura's a special case because the redness of her eyes wasn't caused by enlarged blood vessels."

"Blood vessels or not, red eyes are evil." Fang-Fang muttered, searching through the storage compartments for some food. Yukari shrugged at that and attempted to jump up and grab a box of cereal. The shelf was too high for her and she sighed in annoyance.

"Fang-Fang, can you get the cereal down for me?" she called. "The shelf is too high for me to reach."

"No problem." Fang-Fang turned and began stretching his body out, reaching for the box. Feeling it come into contact with his fingers, the Chinese boy poked it and made it tip backward before falling forward. Catching it before it fell, Fang-Fang moved back triumphantly

"Yukari?" Fang-Fang turned back to find the young witch gone. "Yukari!"

Moving down the hall, the Chinese boy stared around frantically, wondering how and when his friend had disappeared. Not finding any sign of the girl on the first floor, Fang-Fang climbed the stairs to the second floor, checking the premises. Seeing a puddle of blood seeping from underneath of a doorway, the Chinese swordsman cautiously moved forward, opening the door quickly in case of a surprise attack.

Fang-Fang leaped backward from the closet, shouting for the others. Tsukune leaped from the room, racing for the boy down the hall. He skidded to a stop in front of the closet and peered in, taking a step back in shock.

In the closet was Yukari. She looked fine at first, but when Tsukune peered closer, he noticed why Fang-Fang had yelled. Yukari's head was sitting on top of a washbasin while the basin itself was pounded flat and rested on the young witch's neck where her head should have been connected. Blood dripped from the flattened basin onto the floor while the neck wound spilled blood over Yukari's body. Turning to find the others running up the hall, he motioned for them to stay back.

"Who?" Kahlua panted, her eyes wide and terrified. "Who was it this time?"

"Yukari." Tsukune said. "Fang-Fang… what happened?"

"I turned away from her to put something on a shelf for her." The Chinese boy mumbled, his head bowed. "When I turned back, she was gone without a sound."

"Great!" Kurumu shouted, her cheeks in her hands. "Because of your negligence, Yukari's dead!"

Fang-Fang removed the coins in his pocket, forming his sword from them. "I'm going to find this sadistic bastard." He snarled. "And I'm going to make them pay." Before anyone could say anything, Fang-Fang took off down the hallway.

"What do we do?" Kurumu whimpered, clutching close to Tsukune.

"No one leaves the group from now on." Miyabi shrugged. "We watch each other so that no one disappears."

"But how long can we keep this up?" Aqua inquired, standing protectively in front of Kokoa while keeping the orange-haired girl in her sights. "Sooner or later, one of us is going to slip. Someone's going to turn their back and someone else will be taken because of it. I'm already so tired."

"I just want to sleep." Omote pouted, leaning against Ura.

"You'd probably be the safest one sleeping if Ura actually is the murderer." Haiji told her with a grin and a wink. This made Omote's pout deepen and her body sank against her sister, exhaustion clear in her disposition.

"Should we go back to the sitting room?" Ura inquired, supporting her sister easily.

"No." Tsukune shook his head. "Somehow, Ruby was taken from the sitting room without alerting us so we can't go there."

"Well it shouldn't be a problem if we all sat back-to-back." Gin suggested. "Then we'd also be able to make sure that Ura didn't sneak off somewhere to get her next attack ready."

"Ugh!" The silverette threw her hands in the air. "I'm right here! Geeze, why don't you just put me in a cage?" The entire group turned to Tsukune and the rich boy sighed.

"There's an animal cage is down the hall in the sitting area. It usually houses a perfomring gorilla my family sees every year."

Gin and Miyabi took off for the sitting area while Ura stared after them in shock. "I was joking!" she shrieked, running in the opposite direction as the two boys hurried back. Mizore and Kurumu instantly gave chase, their eyes set in determination. As Kurumu beat her wings to try and match Ura's speed, Mizore froze the floor, the ice following the vampire until it finally caught up to and surpassed her. Ura fell forward, sliding on the ice and slamming into the wall, giving Mizore enough time to melt the ice so that Gin and Miyabi could get through with the cage. Haiji stepped up and held the albino girl as Gin helped him put her in while Miyabi held the door open.

"Seriously?" Kokoa shouted as Omote rushed to the cage door. "You can't just put her in a cage!"

"Why not?" Miyabi inquired. "She's killing us. At least this way we'll know that she's not going to get out."

"That's not the point." Aqua snarled, moving forward and dropping into a combat stance, Haiji stepping up to meet her. "She's just as human as we are."

"Not if she's killing us, she's not." Haiji snorted, moving forward with a quick karate attack.

"How pathetic." Aqua chuckled lowly, dodging the move and easily placing one of her own, landing the hit and sending Haiji slamming into the cage.

"Whoa!" Ura leaped back, pressing herself against the opposite side as the karate-club leader stood and brushed himself off.

"Alright, now that we're safe." Miyabi interjected, stepping between the two combatants and using his tentacles to stop them from landing anymore blows. "Why don't we all head to the sitting room that's just down the hall. Since this is the third floor and not the second, Hokuto's remains won't be dripping on us the entire time."

"Agreed." The group cheered.

Gin and Haiji helped Miyabi carry the cage down the hall, Ura crossing her arms and turning away from them all as she was carried like a caged cat. Coming to the room, she was set on one side of the room as the rest of the group panned out. This sitting area wasn't as large as the one on the first floor, but it was still efficient enough to provide space for them all to stretch and relax.

"So, how does it feel being the one on the receiving end of the bad treatment?" Kurumu giggled, strolling toward the cage.

"Kurumu." Omote called warningly. "Don't poke the sleeping bear."

"Oh hush. You just want to save your sister's dignity… or whatever's left of it after being caged like an animal."

"If I were you," Aqua huffed, standing with Kokoa and Kahlua. "I'd be more concerned with what will happen once she gets out of the cage."

"Oh yeah? By then the police will be here and she'll be taken to an asylum where she belongs." Kurumu stated proudly.

"The police won't be here by the time I get out." Ura told the succubus calmly.

"How do you figure that?" Kurumu demanded, Mizore standing to check out the commotion.

"You all continue to make the same mistakes. You lack observation. There's just that one fact that you all forgot." Ura smirked.

"What's that?" Kurumu sneered, hands on her hips as she stood in front of the cage.

In answer, Ura twisted her body effortlessly. Bending sideways, she slid forward and rotated her hips, sliding between the bars. When she was halfway through, she twisted her upper body, her chest just barely making it through, but with an added pull, she slid between the bars, coming to stand right in front of the stunned succubus.

"I'm too flexible to be held captive."

* * *

**_Like I said, I LOVE writing this girl. I can totally see her doing that to an enemy just so that they could get closer so she could kick their ass. What do you think? Review and tell me._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ah and I deliver with another amazing chapter for you Halloween hounds to read. Wonderful, aren't they? Because of my sleepiness yesterday, I'm just going to say screw it. TODAY is MY Halloween. Trick or Treat?_**

* * *

Kurumu leaped backward, her nails lengthening reflexively. "H-how did you?"

"You can't keep me caged like an animal." Ura scoffed, her eyes pinning the succubus where she stood.

Just then, something dropped from the ceiling, disrupting the group. They all looked up only to see a figure racing away from them. Haiji leaped up and raced after them as the rest of the group looked to what had been dropped. Fang-Fang's body was completely unharmed… aside from the sword going from the front of his pelvis to the back of his neck. The pelvic bone had been shattered from the looks of it and Gin even crossed his legs at the sight of such a vulnerable place being pierced by something so blunt.

"We have to stop Haiji!" the wolf-boy coughed. "Whoever that was, they mean business."

"Did anyone see them?" Tsukune asked.

"No, they were bathed in shadow." Aqua told him.

"Come on, we have to find the two of them." Omote urged them, running out the door with Ura by her side.

There were the sounds of battle coming from down the hall, Haiji's karate yells echoing to them. Blows were being landed, that much was obvious, but on who was the question. The battle seemed to be moving down the stairs and all of the teens hurried to catch up to at least get an appearance on the person that was terrorizing them. Omote raced down the stairs as Ura leaped onto the banister, sliding down beside her sister as the rest of the team used variants between running, sliding and flying down.

A trail of blood led throughout the hallways and Ura stopped to examine it while Omote continued onward. The pinkette followed the blood trail all the way to the boiler room and found Haiji covered in hot tar. He was frozen in his signature karate stance and his mouth was open in horror. Omote glanced around the room and spotted the figure grinning at her before disappearing into a loose ceiling tile.

Seconds later, Tsukune and Aqua raced into the room, Mizore and Miyabi right behind him with the others not far behind. "Did you see who it was, Omote?" Tsukune demanded, panting out of breath.

"No, they disappeared into the ceiling before I could get a good look." The pinkette replied, a hand coming up to cover her mouth and stopping a sudden influx of vomit.

"H-how did he do this?" Kokoa breathed, coming around to Haiji's front and leaping back.

Miyabi moved forward and surveyed the figure. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to the orange-headed girl.

"H-his eyes." She choked, turning away. "His eyes are gone even though he was fighting!"

"That's what the blood in the hall is from." Ura said, coming in through the doorway. "They have what appear to be traces of nerve tissue in them, moreso than blood. Whoever they were, they managed to take out his eyes before they even reached the bottom of the stairs."

"How is that even possible?" Aqua gasped. "They were still fighting all the way down here."

"Haiji's a skilled fighter." Ura explained. "He could just as easily have used his other senses to help him in his time of need. They just didn't seem like enough to save him from his inevitable fate."

"Inevitable?" Gin rounded on the silverette, nostrils flared. "What so it was inevitable he was going to die?"

"As soon as I said that whoever it was that killed him took out his eyes before they reached the bttom of the stairs, everyone in the room instantly knew that he would have died. Against a sighted murderer with a better feel for their surroundings than someone who only arrived tonight, Haiji's sudden vision impairment is most likely what _led_ to his death."

Gin sniffed and turned to San, only to find the Siren standing at the door looking out. Her head was moving side to side and Gin thought that she might be crying over Haiji's death. Moving closer, the wolf boy realized that she was just looking around the hall for any more clues that could lead them to the killer.

"Find anything?" he inquired. San turned and shook her head, a frown setting her lips.

"Well, at any rate, we know Ura's not the killer." Miyabi sighed, finally happy to put that ridiculous notion behind them.

"We told you so!" Aqua and Kokoa cheered, hugging the red-eyed girl happily.

"At least someone had faith in me." Ura chuckled, hugging them back and winking at her sister.

"I don't know." Gin growled, eyes narrowed on the albino. "She could have an accomplice that she snuck inside. Maybe they were to keep us busy, convince us that she wasn't the murderer so that the next time someone died, we wouldn't point fingers at her."

Tsukune and Kahlua groaned, Miyabi smacking a hand against his forehead in exasperation.

"Look." The tentacle boy snarled. "At any rate, pointing fingers at anyone is getting us nowhere so why don't we stop this stupid theory for a while and focus on watching the ceiling?"

"Or the ground." Ura murmured, kneeling next to Gin.

"Why would we watch the ground?" Gin scoffed, glaring down at her.

"Because that's where San just disappeared into." The silverette replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Gin shouted, dropping to his knees and surveying the area, wondering if there was a trapdoor of sorts that could lead them all to any sort of door below the floor. He came up with nothing and Ura stood beside him. "Any way we could find her?" the albino inquired.

"When San knows she's in danger, she shuts her notebook and begins to sing." Gin responded, panting heavily in his panic.

"Then all we need to do is listen for her singing, correct?"

"Like you care!" Gin hissed, rounding on the girl and taking a swipe at her head.

Ura easily ducked the blow and sent a kick into Gin's chin as retaliation. "I want to help you." The albino snarled. "Why are you attacking me when it's clear I'm on your side?"

"Because no one can trust a ghost child!" Gin growled, leaping to his feet. "Everyone knows they're evil!"

Ura's eyes flashed and she delivered three more kicks to Gin's chest, slamming her foot into the side of his head before doing the same to the other side and giving a high enough kick that the wolf boy slammed into the ceiling.

Turning on her heel, the silver-haired girl strode from the room and out into the hall, beginning to listen for the sound of singing. "It's coming from above." She called to the rest of the group. They all nodded and began the procession up to the next floor, Gin in the lead.

"Where could they have taken her?" Tsukune grumbled, racing through the halls. "There aren't _that_ many rooms in my family's house."

The singing was growing louder and the group sped up, eager to catch the killer before San was too severely injured. The sound was almost like dolphins screeching to each other and it was deafening to the ears. All of a sudden, however, the singing cut off. The group came to a halt, glancing at each other and wondering if that meant that the killer had been defeated.

There was the sound of something sliding into place and then deafening silence. No one moved, expecting San to walk out of one of the rooms nearby. When nothing appeared, Gin walked forward a few steps, glancing around. His form began shaking and they knew that it had happened again.

"San?" Gin shouted, running down the hall. "San!

* * *

**_Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

The group rushed after the frantic werewolf, glancing about as they did just in case a sneak attack came at them. Rounding the corner into a slightly darkened room, everyone stopped at what they saw and Gin's eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

San hung from the ceiling by some wires that were wrapped around her neck, chest and waist. The wire on her neck was pulling her head back, making her look up at the ceiling. The one around her chest also had her hands bound within the circle and her fingers had been wound together so that it looked like her hands were clasped to her chest. A pair of wire wings had been grafted into her back, covered in white feathers and in a way to make them look as though they were flapping.

"How did they get wire?" Kokoa wondered aloud.

"How did they get feathers?" Aqua added, checking out the pristine feathers.

"Someone needs to get her down from there." Omote whimpered. They all turned to Kurumu, much to the azulette's distress.

"Why do I have to do it?" she whined.

"Because you have razor-sharp claws and wings." Miyabi pointed out.

"But I don't want to get near an icky corpse." Kurumu huffed.

Ura shook her head in contempt before turning to Omote. The girl nodded and began looking around, rummaging in the drawers until she found what she was looking for: a pair of scissors. Handing them to her sister, the pinkette said, "They're as close to wire cutters as we're going to get."

Ura nodded and watched as the Shuzen sisters stacked chairs together. Ura climbed up onto the stack of chairs and took a look, holding in bile as she did so. San's mouth had blood pooling in the back of her throat and Ura wondered what had been done to the girl's mouth to cause so much blood to pool. San's eyes were definitely missing and her sockets were filled with blood. If the bleeding didn't stop soon, it would overflow the sockets and she would almost look as if she were crying tears of blood. Turning away briefly, Ura took a breath and raised the makeshift wire-cutters Omote handed her.

"Hold on, Gin. Be ready to catch her." Ura gently cut away the rope around San's neck before leaping backward in terror. As San's head fell forward, a spray of blood splashed from her eyes and mouth, splattering onto the others on the ground. Gin sank to his knees, his body seeming to go limp as he stared at his love in shock. Ura cut the other wires in quick succession, leaving the wings intact and grafted to the girl's back. Gin easily caught the body and laid San out. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stared in outrage at the limp form.

"Who could do this?" he whispered. "Who could be so evil and twisted as to kill someone as innocent as her?" He lifted his eyes to Ura's and they narrowed, turning as red as her own. "Why her?"

The albino shook her head, not having an answer for him. This seemed to make Gin even angrier and he looked down at the body once more, shaking his head. "She didn't deserve this." He breathed, setting the body down and standing, turning his back to face them all.

"No one does." Omote murmured, looking up at her sister with wide eyes. Ura shook her head, sighing as her eyes surveyed the floor. The entire group glanced at each other, confusion and fear written in their eyes, wondering who would be next.

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter was so short, but I did say that I sometimes tend to write people out of the story. I mean, seriously, how much have you seen San before this point? Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

The group tried to think of ways to cheer up the wolf boy, but Gin's predicament wasn't something any of them had really faced before. For Kurumu, Mizore and Omote, Tsukune was still alive, for Aqua and Kokoa, Ura was the one being suspected of the murders, even now. And for Kahlua and Miyabi… well, they still had each other.

Moving to one of the smaller rooms and huddling together with each other, the group bgan shying away from Ura again, Gin's proclamation about there being a possible accomplish making Kurumu and Mizore want Tsukune nowhere near the albino. Miyabi held the Shuzen girls back away from the pair of twins, not trusting either of them and believing that Omote was somehow involved _if_ Ura _was_ the killer.

Kahlua shook her head at the boy's behavior and moved over to the wall to survey another painting of one of Tsukune's old family members. Miyabi walked over to her seconds later and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kahlua gave him a soft smile and the two leaned closer, the blonde placing her head on Miyabi's shoulder.

"I know you want to believe that they're not the killers." Miyabi sighed. "And really, I don't think they are either. But there is something off about the pair of them. Something that could potentially get us all killed, especially if they are the ones doing this."

"I know that." Kahlua whimpered, raising her head to stare into the black eyes opposite her own hazel. "But I have to have faith that-." A rope from above cut off her sentence as it wrapped around her shoulders and pinned her arms, pulling her up.

"Kahlua!" Aqua screamed, watching as her sister was hoisted into the ceiling with one yank.

"No!" Miyabi shouted, sending his tentacles up to try and grab ahold of the eldest Shuzen, but the ceiling tile slammed down on them, blocking their way.

"We have to find her!" Aqua cried, tears pouring down her and Kokoa's cheeks.

"Come on!" Miyabi snarled, storming out of the room. "Kahlua's strong. She's not going down without a fight. We just need to listen for the sound of crying and we'll find her."

"And if we get there too late?" Gin prompted.

Miyabi turned to him with a sadistic smile and shook his head, saying, "This bastard had better pray that I don't find his ass."

The group set out again, listening for the sound of Kahlua's tears. If she was crying then they knew that she was fighting. She never was one for fights and preferred to stay away from them. Listening closely, the group was only met with silence. Roaming the halls uncomfortably, they stayed tight together, not wanting to be caught off guard by the killer in case Kahlua wasn't the intended target and was still somehow alive.

They were roaming the sixth floor when Miyabi came to a stop and cocked his head for the umpteenth time. "Wait," he told them. "Listen. You hear that?" Everyone cocked their heads to listen better and, sure enough, there was the sound of someone bawling their eyes out on just the floor below.

"Come on!" the tendril-ripped boy hissed. "Let's see if we can take this asshole by surprise and help turn Kahlua's odds." Heads nodded and the group took off silently for the fifth floor, listening to Kahlua's cries grow louder. They had barely reached the stairs when screams of pain began becoming interlaced with the sound of crying. Miyabi sped up, not caring about secrecy by that point, the look in his eyes wild as he rushed to help the girl he loved.

Kahlua's shouts were growing weaker, coming sporadically now with long pauses between them until they didn't hear any more of them. Sliding to a stop outside of the room the cries had been emanating from Miyabi kicked open the door and peered inside, his eyes darkening in rage at what he found. The others raced forward, clambering into the room to get a look of what had been done and try to see if they had at least cornered the murderer before it was too late.

Kahlua's arms were missing… they had been ripped right from the shoulder sockets… they were gone. Her mouth was hanging open, not dripping blood like most of the other corpses though. The Chinese girl took a step closer and found out why. Instead of having her tongue ripped out like Saizo and San, or her teeth pulled out like Keito and Xia-Ling, Kahlua's missing eyes had been methodically taken out and placed in her mouth; they had been pushed over her upper fangs until the sharp points poked through the bottom. Aqua glanced above her sister and saw the bat wings shredded to pieces and forming a word. 'Batgirl' was clearly legible and was decorated in a fashion as to make Kahlua seem like an art exhibit.

"No!" Miyabi fell to his knees before the statue like corpse.

"Kahlua!" Kokoa sobbed, clutching Aqua like a lifeline and turning her eyes away from what had just happened to her eldest sister.

"Why would someone do this?" Aqua demanded of no one in particular. "Kahlua has never done anything to anyone!"

"This bastard is going to die!" Miyabi roared, racing from the room, Gin on his heels. The others followed the pair out and watched as they split in two different directions, Miyabi heading up the stairs and Gin heading down.

"Did they really just split up?" Kurumu asked, staring after the pair.

"Yes." Ura affirmed. "Yes they did."

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter was so short, but I did say that I sometimes tend to write people out of the story. I mean, seriously, how much have you seen San before this point? Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

Gin prowled the hallways, his eyes and ears poised for any sound that he wasn't used to. Nothing was going to sneak up on him tonight. He would be damned if he didn't avenge San as best he was capable.

Spotting a figure walking down the hall, Gin's eyes narrowed and he began trailing the person to find out where they were going. Coming to a room with a large window, the wolf boy felt exhilaration spread through him as he saw the full moon shining brightly over at him. It was still fairly high in the sky, there roughly five more hours before dawn would even become a notion.

Switching his thought process, Gin looked over to the figure near the window and found a mass of silver hair gazing back at him. The girl was staring out the window, her arms held calmly behind her back. In her hands, the werewolf could easily spot the knife, still dripping blood from Kahlua's murder. The hands themselves were covered in the liquid and the claws had nerve residue underneath. _Must be how she gets the eyes out._ Gin thought. _She actually claws them out._

Moving to stand in the center of the room, Gin cleared his throat. The figure slowly turned, red eyes cocked slightly as she raised an eyebrow. Even though the silver hair had been a dead giveaway, Gin was still shocked at the red eyes that greeted him. He shook off his shock fairly quickly, glaring at the girl.

"Hmph. So it _was_ you all along, huh?" Gin's teeth bared in outrage. "Alright then, I suppose one less girl in school will be a waste, but then again, you knocked off my chances with San too."

The figure simply grinned at him, hair shining silver in the moonlight. Raising the blade, the girl leaped forward. Gin moved as quickly as he ever did under the moonlight and he grinned at the girl's look of shock.

"Werewolves move exceptionally fast under the moonlight. And you picked the wrong night to mess with me, bitch. It's the full moon!" As he said this, Gin completely morphed into the shape of a wolfman, grinning maliciously at the shocked girl.

Jumping forward, the werewolf took the girl off guard with a punch to her jaw that sent her crashing into the wall. Grunting in pain, the girl didn't have enough time to react as another punch sent her spinning toward the door, but Gin wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Pulling her back by her dress, the werewolf held her in place as he delivered three successive blows to the figure's head, coaxing grunts of pain from them.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he snarled, bringing his knee up into her stomach. "Didn't think about that when you were torturing San though, did you?"

Spinning around, he gave a kick to the girl's chest, smacking her against the wall once more before bringing his foot down on her head. The girl gave a soft cry and rolled away, holding her head as she did. Gin began to laugh as he picked her up and mercilessly backhanded the girl's jaw, snapping her head to the side.

"You're going to pay." He growled, eyes wild with the energy of the wolf. "I'm going to make you scream til you vomit your voice box."

Tossing the girl up into the air, he leaped up after her and punched her back into the ground, his ears ringing with adrenaline coursing through him. He landed beside his prey and kicked her across the room, into the wall that she had hit several times already. Picking her up by her arms, he pulled his knee up into her chest, breaking one of her ribs in the process and coaxing a scream from her lips.

Blood spilled from the girl's mouth as she looked up at the wolf boy in fury. Using his grip on her arms, she flipped upward and locked her legs on his head, flipping his body forward and slamming him into the ground. Gin coughed at the impact, but refused to even consider being beaten. The figure was trying to regain her stance as well and so the werewolf made a grab for her. His claws scraped near her face, but he couldn't quite grasp her.

The girl hissed, her nostrils flaring as she held a hand to her face. Gin snickered at that and made to pounce on her. The girl was, at the very least, expecting something like this and was already moving in a different direction by the time Gin made his move, resulting in her standing next to the window and him slamming face-first into the wall. Picking bits of plaster from his snout, the werewolf noticed that the girl was cornered and he grinned wolfishly.

"Hah! I've got you now, bitch!" The werewolf moved quickly, racing for the figure near the window. He was just about to catch her when suddenly, he slowed down. Wondering what had happened, the furry boy glanced to the window to see that the shades had been pulled, effectively blocking out the moon's light.

Turning wide red eyes to the ones opposite his own, the werewolf gulped and began backing away. Before he could turn to the door, he heard a click and noticed that the girl was standing behind him. _Oh shit!_

The figure took out a knife, licking her tongue along the steel as she advanced on the werewolf. Gin backed against the wall, looking for any kind of escape possible. Just before the figure struck, a fanged smile glinted up at the furred boy.

"Bad dog."

* * *

**_I'm sorry, but that is pretty damned funny. Bet Gin is wishing he wasn't a werewolf now. Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

The entire group was looking around for any sign of the two members of their group that had taken off.

"Miyabi!" Tsukune called.

"Gin!" Omote shouted.

"Where could those two imbeciles have gone?" Mizore snarled, her eyes surveying the area coolly.

"Yeah, why would they think they could take the killer on alone?" Mizore scoffed.

"Maybe they're taking him on together?" Aqua suggested, keeping Kokoa close to her.

"I doubt that." Mizore sniffed. "They don't seem the type to actually get along with each other."

"But if rivals in love can band together, I'm certain those two can to get the person that killed their sort-of girlfriends." Kurumu pointed out.

"For their sake, I hope so." Kokoa sighed.

Just then, a howl cut the air, ending in a strangled gurgling sound. The group turned in the direction it had come from and glanced at each other. Pausing, the entire group listened for any further sound and when none came, they began to grow worried.

"That was Gin." Kokoa breathed, trembling as she and Aqua moved over to stand near Omote and Ura.

"Come on!" Tsukune commanded, shooting off down the hall. The others watched him dubiously for a few seconds before following after.

Running along the halls, the group avoided any doors that already had blood coming from beneath them and checked all of the rooms they could. Kokoa came to a door that was locked and she moved back, running at the door and kicking it in. The others joined her moments later and peered inside.

"Whoa!" Tsukune and Mizore stopped at the sight of Gin standing by the window, facing them. He had completely wolfed out to the point of only his clothes and headband being recognizable. He was frozen in a pouncing position, his body leaning forward, legs spread slightly and his back hunched. His snout was dripping a dark red liquid and there was a body lying at his feet.

"Yes!" Kurumu cheered happily, leaping forward. "Go Wolfboy! We knew you'd get whoever was doing this to us!"

As Kurumu jumped at Gin and sent the two of them sprawling to the ground as she hugged him, Omote moved over to the body on the ground, a look of confusion passing her features. Ura moved forward as well. "How could something so small have defeated someone like Kahlua?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, the body of the shadow we saw was definitely bigger than this and they had much longer hair."

"What?" the others shouted, turning to the body. Sure enough, it was fairly small to be the person that had been terrorizing them. Mizore moved over to the window and lifted the shade, everyone gasping as she did.

On the ground lay Yukari's body, her head grafted in a way to make it seem as if someone had tried to rip it off or chew it off. Her blood had congealed by now and so everyone turned to look at Gin's body. Ever since Kurumu had landed on him, the succubus had felt that something was off. Now, as she looked down, she noticed why. Gin was completely motionless, wires keeping his body in the shape it was in when they arrived. The liquid dripping from his mouth was most likely due to his eye sockets being empty like all of the other victims. There were also multiple stab wounds all over his body, blood still dribbling from the cuts.

Kurumu backed into the others and they all huddled together, Ura and Omote on either side of their friends to make certain nothing jumped out of the shadows.

Kokoa and Aqua moved closer to Omote and Ura, feeling the girl's calmness giving them a sense of protection. Kurumu noticed the closeness and her eyes narrowed, her mind quickly going through the calculations and coming to one conclusion.

Rounding on the four girls grouped together, the succubus elongated her talons and brandished them at the girls. "Kurumu, what are you doing?" Ura snapped, keeping the other three girls out of range of the slashing claws.

"Only a vampire could have taken Gin out!" Kurumu shrieked, making a slash through the air. Ura screamed out in pain as the talons caught her face. Falling to her knees, the albino held the wounds, her face bleeding profusely.

"Ura!" Kokoa and Omote shouted, both kneeling beside the silver-haired girl. Aqua moved quick as lightning and slammed her fist into Kurumu's stomach, sending the succubus flying into the wall.

"How could she have done it?" Aqua snarled angrily. "She was with the rest of us when it happened."

"Yeah, but she was at the back of the group." Kurumu snarled. "And if that's the case, how come I didn't see her until we actually got to this room here?"

"Maybe you need glasses." Kokoa spat, hefting her ever-changing bat and getting ready to order him to transform. "She was even right next to us, you big-breasted bimbo!"

On the ground, Ura slowly pulled her hand away from her face to let Omote take a look at it and the pinkette jumped back in shock. There was a deep gouge on her sister's cheek and another slice down the middle of her face, right over her nose. Had the middle talon cut any deeper over her eye, the red-eyed girl would have lost her eyesight completely. Blood spilled from the wounds and splattered across the ground beneath them.

"We should probably treat those wounds before they get worse." Tsukune murmured, helping the girl to her feet. "Mizore, could you give us some ice?" The snow woman walked over and pressed an ice-covered hand to the albino's face. Ura flinched slightly, but forced herself to stay under the touch.

"Come on, we need to get you some bandages and we all need to get out of the open." The pair began leading the girl from the room with Omote on their tails. Aqua and Kokoa kept a close eye on Kurumu, their lips forming growls of outrage at what the azulette had done.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kurumu huffed. "She's the one who killed your sister!"

"From what we just saw," Aqua began in a low voice. "It could have very well been you."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kurumu demanded uncertainly.

"When you told Mizore earlier that the gouge in the victims' eye sockets were too shallow to be your talons, everyone took it in stride because those nails of yours are pretty long."

"But from how Ura's face looked just now, it's possible that you could have cut the eyes out only using a small portion of your claws." Kokoa added.

"That's ridiculous!" the succubus snapped, taking a step back from the two.

"Maybe." Aqua shrugged. "But you're not getting anywhere near Ura from now on."

"Like I would want to get anywhere near that murderous blood-sucker anyway!" Kurumu hissed.

Kokoa swung her fist, not even bothering with Kou. Kurumu slammed against the wall and groaned, glaring at the orange-haired girl as she and Aqua turned and strode from the room. The succubus huffed and growled, standing and brushing herself off. Realizing that she was alone, the azulette hurried to catch up with the others, not wanting to be caught alone when the murderer came prowling.

From the shadows, a pair of red eyes looked on with interest, one dripping slightly as the wound slowly closed. Receding into the shadows, the figure gave a glinted smile. _It seems I'm doing a good job of fooling them all._

* * *

**_Hm, that's interesting... Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

Miyabi was much higher in the mansion than the rest of the group was. He had heard Gin's howl, but unlike the others, he understood that when Gin's howl died down, so did Gin. He continued stalking through the halls, waiting for the killer to come to him rather than going to find the killer.

A figure appeared ahead, limping forward. Their head was down and they were holding their side as if they were in pain. Miyabi raised an eyebrow. _Did Gin **actually**_manage_ to injure him?_ He wondered, feeling a new kind of respect for the deceased werewolf. The figure sank to their knees a few meters away, a cry preceding their fall. _Yup, he injured him… wait…_

Moving closer, seeing silver hair shining in the moonlight coming through the windows. Weary, pain-filled red eyes opened as the figure, now obviously feminine, leaned their head back. _You're joking._ Even the voice within his head was deadpanned as Miyabi simply stared at the girl on the floor. Her ribs began moving slowly, shifting as she began healing.

The brunette's eyes narrowed in rage, rushing forward and slamming his foot into the girl's side where her ribs weren't healing. She slid down the hall, crying out in pain.

"You bitch! Kahlua trusted you! She was on _your_ side!" Miyabi snarled as he lashed out, the tentacles binding the girl and squeezing her ribcage. She released a scream of agony as he put pressure on her obviously broken rib and he gave her a smug smile. "You came to the wrong place to try healing." He sneered, squeezing tighter.

Not wanting to get it over with so soon, he let her drop to the floor and surrounded her with his tentacles. The girl looked around and defiant red eyes found him, glaring at him in hatred. Slowly getting to her feet, the silverette growled, and began backing away. Turning on her heel, she attempted to run in the opposite direction. Miyabi chuckled darkly and sent several appendages after her, one grabbing her leg and another wrapping around her chest.

Miyabi caught the girl with another tentacle and began dragging her forth. "How does it feel, knowing you can't escape?" the brunette inquired, smirking down at the struggling figure beneath him. Moving forward, he straddled her waist, taking a thinking pose as he pressed his knee into her side, coaxing a sob from her throat. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Red eyes stared up at him, horror passing through them for the first time all night. One tendril wriggled at her calmly before sliding up her leg. The red eyes closed in shock before opening once more and slowly turning black. Snarling, she brought her foot up to Miyabi's throat, she pressed her ankle against his neck and yanked him backward. The black-haired boy gasped as he was thrown against the wall.

The girl snarled and leaped up, her knife poised for fighting. Miyabi scoffed and his tendrils moved forward, coming at all angles. The girl pressed her back to the wall and narrowed her eyes; taking a slight breath, she began kicking at the tentacles that came too close, the knife slashing most of them to ribbons. As this was happening, Miyabi watched her with boredom. Sooner or later she was going to be worn down. Her rib needed to heal and if she was fighting, that wouldn't happen.

Of course, what he didn't realize was that the figure had slowly been making her way closer, a sea of tentacles following after her. When the brunette finally did realize this, his eyes widened and he attempted to back away. Red eyes flashed and the girl lunged, slashing across the boy's face. Miyabi felt the blade slice across his cheeks and he reared back as blood spurted from the wounds. The knife was then withdrawn and stabbed at a particularly long tentacle, so deeply that it was embedded in the floor.

"I've been waiting to find you." A soft voice snickered, kneeling next to the brunette. Miyabi looked up, not realizing that his tentacle was going to impede his fighting from so close.

"What are you going to do?" Miyabi sneered, even though he was facing death.

She began rolling his body, the bones breaking and cracking as she did so, the blood being squeezed from his body as she did. Miyabi tried to grit his teeth and keep his screams in, but when she made it to the knees, he couldn't hold down the shout of agony ringing through his chest. Listening to the screams, she relished in the feel of his pain, his fear, the knowledge that he knew he wasn't getting away. Getting to about near his chest area, Miyabi's eyes rolled back in his head and his screams died out as his lungs became ruptured and overflowed with excess blood.

She waited until the entire body had been folded, leaving the head and neck intact. Grabbing a piece of string since her wire had been all used up on the werewolf, the girl tied it around the carpet like form of the tentacle boy and hung it right outside the door the others were hiding in. Tying the string in a specific manner over the door, she gave the door a hard knock before disappearing into the ceiling.

Inside the room, the seven teens glanced over at the door, wondering if they should really open it.

"That's a horror movie cliché waiting to happen." Kokoa muttered, looking around for Ura. The albino was over near the window, looking out over the grounds. Her eye had been patched up, but she couldn't see from it at the moment either. The gauze was simply to stop the blood from dripping into her eye and making it worse.

"I think we should open it." The albino murmured softly. "Maybe we'll all be able to jump the killer together. Take her down and finally end all of this."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

"Because instead of using one of the bodies of the numerous boys that were murdered, the killer gave the body of a girl to trick us into thinking Gin had killed them. By analyzing that simple fact, I figure the killer's a girl."

"Then you open the door." Kurumu sneered.

"Very well then." Ura turned and strode for the door. "Watch my six." Slowly opening the door, the silver-haired girl stepped back as something resembling a curtain fell from the doorjamb.

"What is it?" Kokoa inquired, moving closer.

"Miyabi." Tsukune breathed.

* * *

**_God, I've been waiting to kill that asshole... Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, all right?_**

* * *

"If someone is strong enough to take him out, then… we're screwed." Mizore breathed. "We need to really find a way out of here before we all die and the killer is the only one to live, maybe claiming that they're the last survivor of the group and just barely managed to hold off from being murdered."

The entire group stared at her dumbstruck. "Sorry, I've been trying to get into the killer's head for a while now."

"Don't try to do that." Ura told her softly. "She's not what you think."

Kurumu scoffed and turned from the vampire. "You would know, wouldn't you, Ghost?"

Ura's eyes flashed momentarily before Mizore said, "Haven't you noticed that the people who call her that usually end up dead?"

"And why do you think that is?" Kurumu demanded. "Because _she's_ the one killing us!"

"Look, we don't know if that's true." Mizore growled.

"Yes we do! She's never in our sights until after we find out someone was murdered."

"Well, it's not like we can keep an eye on her all the damned time!"

"Actually," Ura interjected. "I need you all to do that."

"What?" Evryone shouted.

"Why?" Kokoa squeaked, deathly afraid that her obsession was going to admit to being the murderer.

"Because Omote and I are the only ones the murderer won't target." The albino replied.

"Yeah, cause you're not so evil that you'd kill your own sister." Kurumu sneered.

_You've no idea…_ Ura thought. Out loud, she responded, "No. I wouldn't kill my own sister."

"Ha!" Kurumu shouted triumphantly. "I knew you were the killer."

"I didn't admit to anything." Ura shrugged.

"You just said-."

"-_that I wouldn't kill my own sister!"_ Ura snarled. "You all never listen to exactly what I say, always jumping to find nonexistent hidden messages in my words. I have neither confirmed nor denied that I am the killer, now will you shut up and listen?"

Kurumu fell silent, glaring at the girl, but not wanting to anger her any more. Ura took a breath and turned to them all. "I want you all to live. Therefore, Omote and I will each take two people we care about and the last person can choose a side. I'm taking Aqua and Kokoa."

"I've got Tsukune and Mizore." Omote agreed, moving closer to the pair.

Everyone turned to Kurumu to see the succubus glancing between the two pairs. "Am I the only sane one anymore?" she wondered to no one in particular.

"You might be, if you'd just come on." Aqua told her.

"There's no way in hell I'm following you around, you psycho!" Kurumu shrieked, watching as Ura led Aqua and Kokoa out of the room.

"Then go with Omote." Ura called.

Kurumu once again found herself alone, noticing that Omote had already led Tsukune and Mizore down the hall. The succubus moved out into the hallway, finding that the others had all disappeared. Walking slowly through the corridor, the azulette found a small room and she walked inside, keeping her talons out just in case. Glancing around, Kurumu hurriedly turned to find that the door had shut on her. Quickly flicking the light switch, the succubus groaned when the light failed to come off, glancing up to find the bulb had been taken out.

A figure dropped from the ceiling and Kurumu instantly went on the offensive, slashing at the girl and trying to cut her in half. The figure bent backwards away from the nails and grinned, dropping to the floor and tripping Kurumu, the figure stood straight and smiled at the azulette.

"My eye hurts." The figure murmured, too low for Kurumu to get a good read on the voice. "Claws really hurt, you know. Especially when they're slashed at someone's face. That's the worst."

Understanding dawned on Kurumu. _Slashed at someone's face…_ A flash of silver hair accompanied the opening of a pair of red eyes and the succubus gasped, petrified.

The figure chuckled, knowing that she had come to the conclusion the figure wanted her to. Moving closer, the girl stepped out into the moonlight, her silver hair glowing in the light. "Perfect, isn't it? My wound, I mean. You did wonderful with it. Perhaps I should leave you with a beauty mark as well?"

Still the voice was somehow still too soft for Kurumu to get a proper read on her voice, but that didn't matter now that she could see her. She was covered head to toe in blood, just as she had been all night. The gauze over her eye had been removed so that the wound could be clearly seen. The scarring was definitely ugly and Kurumu felt a sense of pride that she could screw up something as beautiful as… wait…

Looking closer, Kurumu noticed that the wounds were too far scarred. Ura's would still have been pretty raw… right? The girl chuckled. "Amazing what vampire healing can do, huh?"

Kurumu's mouth opened in a horrified scream, but no sound came out. The purple eyes widened as the succubus backed into the wall. "N-no!" she shrieked. "You… you _can't_ be real! Kokoa and Aqua just went with-." The figure cut her off by clucking its tongue. Raising a bloody knife, the person before her gave a sharp-toothed grin.

"Please…" the blue-haired girl whimpered, shrinking against the wall.

The figure closed her red eyes and shook her head, coming closer as a gleeful smile nearly split her face.

"Bye-bye Busty."

* * *

**_I'm sorry to all you Kurumu fans, I truly am, but she had to be that stereotypical girl. She's purrfect for the part. Don't take this as me hating Kurumu, cause I love her. Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, all right?_**

* * *

Omote moved through the halls quickly, trying to find Kurumu before she too was taken by death. Coming to the room that she could smell Kurumu's scent the strongest from, she rushed inside.

Many things happened at once.

Omote skidded to a stop at the sight of an eyeless Kurumu with her breasts cut from her chest and stuffed in her mouth, her talons ripped off and pincushioned where her breasts used to be.

The figure turned quickly, knife flashing red in the light, and leaped for the pinkette, weapon at the ready.

Omote screamed as a knife suddenly sank deep into her abdomen, slicing through her skin easily. She met the red eyes opposite her own and noticed the horror within them.

"Shit!" The pinkette heard a voice say up the hall. "Omote!"

The figure gasped and slowly helped Omote lay down. "Stay there." The figure told her, moving away quickly. Omote coughed, feeling blood drip from her mouth. Lying flat, she tried to cover the wound within her stomach, blood making her hands too slick to hold strongly.

Ura had heard Omote's scream and had pounded off, leaving everyone far behind as she raced in the direction she had heard her sister's cry from. The entire group followed Ura as the silver-haired girl raced down the hallways, looking around frantically for her twin sister. Coming to one door in particular, they watched her cock her head before kicking the door in. An animalistic howl ripped its way from Ura's lips as she fell to her knees, her large red eyes fixated on something inside the room. Kokoa and Aqua rushed forward, stopping at what they saw before them.

Omote lay flat on the floor, her eyes closed and her clothing and forehead sweaty. Her breathing was labored, blood dribbling from her mouth as she opened her eyes and looked up at the trio. Her pale hands covered a bleeding wound right in the center of her abdomen. Ura crawled forward and took her injured sister into her arms. Glancing up, she froze to see a pair of red eyes, just like her own, fade into the shadows, tears filling them. Ura's own eyes brightened further, seeming to glow as her anger reared its head.

"Who could be doing this?" Kokoa asked, clutching tight to her sister. Aqua held her younger sister close, loathe to let her go in case she was next.

"Whoever they were, we got here just in time." Tsukune growled. "They nearly finished Omote."

"It didn't stop them from getting Kurumu, though." Mizore murmured, examining the corpse curiously. "I did tell her they were too big…"

"Aqua, Kokoa," Ura called in a voice laced with authority. "Get me some wet rags and a blanket. Mizore, bring me some meat from the kitchen. Tsukune, bring me painkillers and bandages."

"What?" Tsukune demanded. "Why can't I stay and someone else do that?"

"Because Omote will be less willing to have an emotional breakdown if there are less people she needs to talk to." The others couldn't argue with this logic and so they went about doing their tasks as ordered.

When it was clear they were gone, Ura stood from her sister's side and turned toward the shadows. "I know you're still there." She snarled. "Come out, now. Before _I_ get angry." There was a brief pause before a figure stepped from the shadows. Her face was still hidden, but she nodded to the silver-haired girl.

"Why did you do this to Omote?" Ura demanded, her hands curling into fists despite her efforts to control herself.

"I didn't mean to!" the figure hissed. "I thought she was someone else from that group, come to try and get me. How was I supposed to know she would be so stupid as to try sneaking up on me-."

"She wasn't sneaking." Ura snapped. "_I_ could hear her. She was running just fine. Your ridiculous lust for blood is what spurred on your actions."

"Is she going to be alright?" the figure inquired, her eyes turning even more worried when Omote coughed again, more blood dribbling from her mouth.

"Well, she will be when everyone gets back with the required materials."

The figure nodded and knelt beside the fallen girl. Brushing pink locks from the sweaty forehead she gazed into the pained green eyes. "I'm sorry Omote. You know I would never hurt you or Ura. Just like _she_ wouldn't hurt you two either."

"Oh yes, you can refer to _her_ as such when you yourself-."

"Ura, I said I didn't mean to!" the figure snapped, standing to her full height and glaring at the silver haired girl.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that Omote's hurt!"

Just then, there was the sound of hurried footsteps and the figure receded back into the darkness, only her eyes peeking from the shadows. Kokoa and Aqua rushed into the room seconds later with the required materials. Ura nodded to them and set about getting to work on her sister. "Alright, Omote, I need to tear your shirt, alright?"

"Y-yeah." The pinkette coughed.

Ura ripped through her sister's bright purple shirt easily (leaving the top half in tact to preserve her sister's modesty) and examined the wound. It wasn't fatally deep, but it did need to be treated quickly. Taking the wet rags, the albino girl cleaned around the wound before dabbing as gently as she could at the wound itself. Omote cringed, but bit her lips to avoid crying out. Wrapping the bandages around the girl's torso, Ura breathed a soft sigh of relief. When Tsukune and Mizore got back from the kitchen with some meat, she fed it to Omote and gave her the painkillers to go along with it. The pink-haired girl slowly stood with the help of her sister and they turned to their friends.

"Is Omote going to be alright?" Tsukune asked worriedly, brown eyes wide with worry.

"Yes, she'll be fine now as long as she doesn't strain that wound."

Omote took a breath and turned to the shadows, seeing the eyes still there, watching with a mixture of relief and regret. She nodded to them and the figure seemed to sag with relief.

"Everyone," Omote said softly when she turned back to the group. "Ura and I have a secret to tell you."

Ura glanced down at her sister. "Now?" she wondered.

"Yes. They should know while she's still here." Everyone suddenly went on alert at those words, looking around for someone.

"Alright." Ura agreed, giving her sister an encouraging smile.

"You see," Omote went on nervously. "We aren't twins. We have another sister born at the same time as us."

"What?" the quartet shouted incredulously.

"So… what?" Kokoa demanded. "You're triplets?"

"Well…" Both Ura and Omote turned to the shadow and motioned for the figure to step out.

"But… I don't want to be committed." Everyone jerked back at the voice, so similar to Ura's, but with a slight lilt to it.

"We'll keep you safe." Omote promised, holding out her hand.

Hesitantly, the figure eased from the shadows, showing herself to the group for the first time. The girl looked just like Omote and Ura, except that she had silver hair with natural pink highlights and her eyes were bright red with tints of green littered throughout them. Tsukune's mouth fell open in shock as both Aqua and Kokoa began mentally gushing over the girl, starry-eyed and lovestruck.

"In our family," Ura explained. "There's a history of psychological problems within the females. Omote and I are the ones that have the most control. Moka, on the other hand, has hard times suppressing the sadistic urges found within our family history so she's kept locked in our basement and Omote and I help her study."

"You keep an identical sister locked in your basement because she's crazy?" Mizore asked blankly.

"Yes." Ura replied bluntly.

"Then what is she doing out now?" Aqua demanded.

"And why the hell is she killing us?" Mizore added.

"I… I couldn't control it." Moka murmured, ducking her head in shame. "I tried, really I did. At first, I only went after the people that I knew hurt my sisters, like that boy with the really long tongue. But… before I knew what was happening, I was attacking anyone I saw." Tsukune and Mizore stepped back a few paces as she brought a large jagged knife from behind her back, still shining with the blood of her latest kill and Omote's injury.

"So… are you calmed down now?" Aqua asked slowly, her eyes surveying the girl.

"Yes. I've killed the last person who was being mean to my sister." Moka's eyes flashed completely red for a second before the greenish tints returned.

"Then we're all safe." Tsukune grinned.

"You all are at least." Omote sighed, hugging Moka close.

"What do you mean?" Kokoa inquired.

"Well, once the police find out that Moka was the cause of the murders, in order to keep her safe, either Ura or myself will have to step forward as the criminal."

"What?"

* * *

**_Alright, so now you know who the actual murderer is. Be honest, how many of you actually did think that it was Ura who was killing everyone? Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ah and I deliver with another chapter for you pretty people. _****_Spelling and grammatical errors get much worse because it's late and I want to sleep. I'm only going to ask you to review at the end of the last chapter, but feel free to review anytime, yeah?_**

* * *

"How could her being the killer mean that one of you have to be taken to prison?" Kokoa demanded.

"Because we're not going to let our sister suffer for something she couldn't control." Ura replied, pulling Moka close.

"But that's not fair!" Aqua shouted.

Ura shook her head. "It doesn't matter. She's our sister." Sighing she turned to her siblings. "Since she looks most like me, I'll take the blame. After all, the victims all thought I was the murderer anyway."

"No!" Aqua and Kokoa shouted, jumping at the girl.

"Please, we'll help you cover any evidence that she was the killer, just don't do that."

Ura stared at them both. "You've both gone insane with grief." She murmured.

"No we haven't." Kokoa scoffed. "You're offering to help a murderer that killed your sister." The silverette pointed out.

"Because she's close to the girl we love." Aqua explained, brown eyes looking up into red pleadingly.

"It would be impossible to cover up evidence with two witnesses to what she's done." Ura told them, her eyes flicking momentarily to Tsukune and Mizore. The two took a step towards the door, but found Omote blocking their path.

"Y-you're not going to kill us… are you?" Tsukune gulped.

"Only if you pose a liability to us." Ura murmured, hefting the knife that Omote had given her as Omote pulled a pair of scissors from her pouch.

"Well, I'm alright with leaving everything behind me tonight." Mizore shrugged, stepping forward and holding out her hand. Ura shook her hand and turned to Tsukune.

"Please, Tsukune?" Omote begged. The ghoul stared into the green eyes and sighed. "Alright, but once the police are done, you guys have to help me clean up the house."

"Deal." Ura nodded.

"Thanks, Tsukune!" Omote jumped forward and hugged him.

"We need to get everything cleaned before the police get here." Ura told them. "The bodies need to be cleaned of any evidence pointing to Moka and we all need to convene back to get our stories straight."

"Thank you all." Moka murmured, bowing her head. "I really am sorry." The remaining group were unsure of how to respond.

"Omote," Ura said softly. "Take Moka to our room and give her one of outfits to wear." The pinkette nodded and guided the murderess out of the room. Ura turned to the rest of the group and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked, pinning them all in her gaze.

Tsukune started and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you agreeing to help us even though she killed people that all of you were close to? What do you want from us? Money? Benefits? Our lives in exchange?"

"No!" Aqua and Kokoa exclaimed hurriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the money." Mizore murmured. "But she did knock off three of my rivals so I'll consider us even."

Ura glanced at them. The only ones left through all this hell: Aqua, Kokoa, Mizore and Tsukune. And yet, even after tonight, they were still willing to help them and stand by her and Omote. Smiling, she split them up to begin cleaning the evidence.

Mizore and Tsukune were to do the top three floors, Aqua and Kokoa were assigned the bottom floor and the three Akashiya girls took care of the bloodiest floors, the second and third. The sky was beginning to lighten when the police lights arrived. The battering ram was applied to the front door, knocking it over so that the teenagers could be guided out. Just as discussed, they all raced out, shouting about there being someone trying to kill them and begging the police to keep them safe.

They were all guided to different sections of the large gardens. Mizore was among the treeline, Tsukune stayed a little closer to his house, Omote, Ura and Moka were near the rose part of the garden and Aqua and Kokoa moved to where the violets were growing.

The chief of police moved forward, talking to one officer. "Yeah, Prickler's car never returned. We found his remains in the forest. He must have been taken out before he could reach the house."

Ura overheard the conversation and rounded on Moka. "You killed a police officer?" she hissed.

"No!" Moka squeaked. "You know how much I hate the dark. I wanted to catch that girl before she went to the forest because if she got there, I knew I couldn't follow." Ura sighed and turned back to where Omote was keeping the officer busy.

The chief walked over to Tsukune and began the interrogation.

"Alright, who all was invited here tonight, son?" the chief asked.

Tsukune took a breath, thinking before listing the people who had been invited or he had been forced to invite. "The three Shuzen girls, the Akashiya triplets, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Ginei Morioka, San Otonashi, Haiji Miyamoto, Xia-Ling Miao and his cousin Routier, Fang-Fang Huang, Hokuto Kaneshiro and Keito Kumo."

"Now there were four extra boys killed here tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"And what were they doing here?"

"They came to play a prank on us. After we found the first body, Saizo Komiya, I assumed the murderer had gone and I invited the remaining three to stay."

"Understood. And you all couldn't leave because the house shut itself down?"

"Yes sir."

"Then how did the Miao girl end up outside?"

"We're not sure, sir. We never found any exit from the house."

A few meters away, out of earshot of Tsukune, Mizore was being interrogated by some of the police officers.

"No, I didn't come into contact with the murderer at all." The ice girl was saying.

"But some of the others did?" the officer, a blue-haired mermaid-like woman asked.

"Omote Akashiya was stabbed in the stomach, but the killer left her there when we arrived to help her. None of us could get a clear picture of what they looked like though, or at least I couldn't."

"Then how did Ura and Moka Akashiya get those markings over their eyes?"

"They were ambushed by two other teens that thought they were the murderer. Kurumu Kurono and Ginei Morioka both assumed that Ura and Moka were the respective killer. That's why the markings look slightly different from each other."

The officer nodded and wrote this information down.

Moka looked around at all of the teens, nervousness churning her stomach as she stayed close by her sisters.

Ura and Omote answered the questions the way they had been trained by their mother just in case something like this were to ever happen and they kept Moka at the back of things so that their sister wasn't pressured to answer anything.

While the pair were in the middle of explaining how Ura received her scars, another officer walked over to Moka and asked, "Miss, if you would come speak with me for a moment."

Moka looked up at the genie-esque Indian officer in fright, not emitting a sound as her sisters had instructed. "Miss, I need to get your statement in order for this case to come to a close." When Moka made no move to follow the officer, the woman grew impatient. The silver-and-pink-haired girl backed up and she bumped into Ura. The albino turned in confusion to see the Indian woman and she turned.

"She's struck dumb." Ura told the officer. "We're still teaching her sign language."

"My apologies." The officer said, bowing and walking away. The officer questioning Omote and Ura gave them a nod, walking off, Moka gave a sigh of relief.

"You know Mother is going to kill you when we get home." Ura chuckled.

"I know." Moka sighed. "I just wanted to join my sisters outside for once. I'm always locked away in the basement. I want to be with the rest of you."

"You know what has to happen once we get home, right?" Omote asked softly.

"Yes." Moka replied, hanging her head low.

Finally, as dawn peeked over the horizon, the cars finally took off and the entire group gave sighs of relief. "You guys go ahead and sleep." Ura told the four survivors. "We'll take care of the cleaning."

"We can't let you do that." Tsukune objected.

"Don't be rash; you're all nearly asleep on your feet. The adrenaline must be getting to you after all the events of the night. Not to mention that it should be easy since they removed the bodies. Really, all we'll have to do is apply Awesome to the carpets and scrub the walls and then everything will be fine."

The group nodded and all began moving beds into one room. After they stripped down from their bloody clothing, Kokoa and Aqua curled up on one bed while Mizore and Tsukune settled onto another. Moka saw Omote's eyes flash at the action and felt her hand twitch toward the blade still in her bag, but Ura's hand fell on hers.

"If you kill her, everything we just worked for will be screwed." The silverette growled, tugging both her sisters from the room. "Come on, we have cleaning to do."

Stripping from their clothing, the three girls went about the house, applying Awesome cleaning liquid to the carpets and any of their bloody clothing before beginning to scrub the walls and ceilings, making certain that all traces of blood were gone from the house so that when the Aono parents returned home the following day, they wouldn't be confronted with the sight of a bloodbath.

Once everything was finally cleaned up, the three sisters sank down onto a bed of their own in a separate room, exhaustion catching up with them as well. Within moments, they were all snoozing happily and the cleaning and cooking staff were none the wiser about the events of the previous night when they entered the house that morning.

* * *

**_Ah, now that's a beautiful thing to see, isn't it? But it's not over just yet... Make sure you review, I'm getting sleepy._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_And the final chapter of our tale begins. Please, enjoy and don't forget to feed Ceberus before you leave. He spits fire if you don't._**

* * *

Arriving home Sunday morning rather than afternoon so that they could sneak Moka back into the basement, Omote and Ura sat their sister down and held up a picture of Saizo.

"He tried to stick his tongue up my dress." Moka told them.

Omote held up a picture of Kuyou.

"I was unhappy with him for organizing the prank on you."

Ura presented Keito.

"She found me and thought I was you. She started insulting me and I got upset."

Omote showed her Kiria and Routier.

"The boy was part of the prank so he had to be punished and I couldn't let the girl get away before I had finished with that last boy."

Ura glared at a picture of Ruby.

"You bested her and she still refused to back down. She turned them all against you."

Omote nodded and held up an image of Hokuto.

"He knew about the joke and failed to warn his own friends."

Ura tossed forward an image of Xia-Ling and Moka raised an eyebrow.

"Do I seriously need to explain why I got rid of my sister's bully?"

Ura nodded in understanding as Omote presented forth a picture of Yukari.

"She was an accident. I was going to send her back down, but she attacked me with these strange iron cards and I became irritated."

Ura held up a picture of Fang-Fang

"He attempted to beat me up with a sword made of coins."

Omote showed her Haiji.

"He came at me first. I was defending myself by the time we made it to the boiler room or wherever that was."

Ura slid over a picture of San.

"She was another mistake, but when she saw me beneath the moonlight, she began to sing in order to try killing me."

Omote gave her a picture of Kahlua.

"I told her that it was actually me who was the murderer and she asked me why. I told her my intent was to kill that tentacle man and she got very angry with me, trying to defend him by using those strange bat-arms on me."

Ura presented a picture of Gin.

"He gave me this scar. And he already had the killing intent. I was standing by the window minding my own business; he came for me, not the other way around. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not cut my face."

Omote showed Miyabi.

"He purposefully hurt my broken rib and then tried to violate me so I put him in his place."

Last of all, Ura slapped down a picture of Kurumu.

"She wasn't particularly nice to you, Ura."

The two other girls sighed and nodded. "There are going to be a lot of unhappy parents." Ura murmured. "We'll have to keep you locked here for a long time, you know."

"I know." Moka's eyes filled with tears. "I really am sorry, Ura."

"Hey, it's not your fault." The albino's eyes softened as she hugged her sister. "Just be glad _she_ isn't here." Moka nodded and Ura and Omote exited the basement, locking the door like usual. Heading up the stairs, the pair glanced at each other.

"So, you and Aqua?" Omote inquired.

"And Kokoa." Ura grinned. "You and Tsukune?"

"And Mizore." Omote beamed. The pair high fived each other and set about beginning their reading for English class the next day.

**…**

Youkai Academy was abuzz with the news of the murders, several students gossiping about what they thought happened. More stares than usual followed the four (not counting Omote and Ura) survivors of what was now called "The A-Manor Massacre". Ura's scars were the main topic, as well as Omote's bandaged stomach. The wounds were healing well with the enhanced healing powers that came with vampire lineage, but the scar over Ura's eye wasn't likely to heal very soon. Many students walked up to Ura, wanting to hear the story of how she got the scars along her face.

Ura spun her tale of how Kurumu got upset about the murders and assumed she was the murderer, trying to take out her eyes like the victims eyes had been. She gave them the 'heroic story' of how Aqua and Kokoa saved her from Kurumu's claws and Mizore helped to patch the wound.

Arriving in their homeroom class, the group finally got a bit of peace. The class size had been reduced immensely since the others had been killed, providing some space for the group to meet alone.

"Guess you guys are just twins now that Moka's been locked away again, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune!" Aqua hissed. "Don't talk about it so loudly. No one else knows what really happened!"

"Oops." Tsukune gulped. "But you guys _are _twins again, right?"

Omote and Ura glanced at each other and took in a deep breath. "Well, actually…" the pink-haired girl began.

"There's something else we need to tell you guys…" Ura continued.

Before she could elaborate, however, the door opened and Miss Nekonome cleared her throat. "Class, I would like all of you to welcome our newest student."

The entire group froze as they caught sight of the new addition to the class walking into the room and standing before them. Red-tinged green eyes stared out from a pale face framed by long pink hair with silver highlights. A fanged smile shined out at all of the students and Omote clutched close to Ura. The silver-haired girl choked out, "We're quadruplets… w-we have another sister…"

"Everyone." Miss Nekonome called, oblivious to the fact that the girl had taken out a very sharp pair of scissors and was twirling them, staring straight at Tsukune. "I would like to introduce you to Akasha Akashiya-Bloodriver!"

The class was deadly silent before the girl spoke. Her grin grew wider as she licked the scissors in her hand. When she spoke, her voice sounded just like Omote's with a slightly deeper undertone to it.

"Nice to meet you all." She stated, a soft giggle bubbling up from her throat.

* * *

_**And that's how I roll, y'all. Thank you for joining me for this wonderful story, I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review cause I won't be happy if you don't. Thank you and have a ghostly night.**_


End file.
